Love in Popular Class?
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Tsurara menjadi terkenal disekolah., hal itu membuat Rikuo risih. Kana tidak suka Rikuo mengkahwatirkan Tsurara.., tapi tiba-tiba lelaki tampan bernama Kio muncul! apa yanng terjadi! RnR? Chap 6 & 7 update! :  Happy Reading ! Chap 7 is Final Chap!
1. Class 1

**LOVE in POPULER CLASS **

Okeeh ini cerita tentang NURARIHYON yang udah pasti bukan punya GUE.

And ni cerita banyak tokoh baru yaaa karena itu bagi elo elo atau anda anda semua yang masih belum bisa membayangkan NEW CHARACTER disini *cieeelah sok inggris* silahkan Add and Follow gue

Fb GUE "Estu Mnp" atau Twitter gue "estu_icetwo" DM,Mesej,Mentions gue terus bilang mau liat gambar Nura New Character Fanfic yaaa ^^

**WARNING** : SEMUA INI GA NYATA anda banyak banget kesalahan., and ancur

.

**.**

.

**love in popular class**

**.**

**.**

"WAKA!" teriak seorang gadis berkulit putih seputih salju mengejar seorang lelaki biasa yang memakai kacamata dikoridor sekolah.

"Akh!" gadis itu terjatuh dan semua orang dikoridor melihatnya dan menertawakannya.

"Ukh.., sakit.. untung tak luka. Akh! Buku pelajaran Tuan Muda jadi berantakan! Aduuh! Bagaimana ini ?" ucap gadi itu panik.

"Biar kubantu Yuki-Onna., ekh maksudku Tsurara," ucap seorang laki-laki berbadan besar.

"Aotabo! Arigatou! Waka tidak mendengar teriakanku tadi. Mungkin aku kurang keras!" ucap gadis yang ternyata youkai bernama Yuki-onna dengan nama manusia Tsurara Oikawa itu.

"Heeem., tenang saja nanti ketemu lagikan?" Tanya lelaki besar yang juga youkai bernama Aotabo itu.

"Iya!" ucap Yuki-onna/Tsurara.

Yuki-onnapun menitipkan buku pelajaran itu pada teman sekelas Rikuo. Nura Rikuo adalah murid sekolah sekaligus penerus keturunan Youkai. Ia mewarisi setengah darah youkai Nurarihyon dan menjadi pewaris ke-3 dalam suku Nura. Ia juga adalah Youkai paling ditakuti. Sedangkan Yuki-Onna adalah pengawal Rikuo dari kecil hingga sekarang. Sifatnya yang periang,penuh perhatian, dan tak mudah putus asa itu sangat menguntungkan suku Nura.

"Akh! Kenapa aku harus piket hari ini sih!" ucap Yuki-Onna dengan wajah cemberut. Sambil membawa buku-buku dan peta keruang peralatan.

"Tsurara kau pasti bisa!" ucap Yuki-Onna sambil melepas tangannya dan mengepalnya keatas. Otomatis semua barang yang ia bawapun jatuh berantakan.

"KYAAAA! Kenapa harus jatuh sih? Hueee! Kertasnya bertaburan lagi!" ucap Yuki-Onna panik.

"Eh? Yuki-Onna? Mau kubantu?" ucap Rikuo yang kebetulan lewat.

"Terimakasih! Rikuo-Sama!" ucap Yuki-Onna gembira.

Semua dokumen dikumpulkan satu-satu sampai akhirnya selesai.

"Arigatou!" ucap Yuki-Onna sambil tersenyum lebar.

"You'r welcome," balas Rikuo.

Yuki-Onnapun berlari sambil membawa barang-barang yang banyak itu. Disatu sisi RIkuo yang berjalan menuju kelas mendengar pembicaraan anak lelaki yang sedang berjalan disebalahnya.

"Hei? Kau lihat Tsurara tadi dia manis sekali saat pelajaran olahraga!".

"Iya! Sayang suhu tubuhnya dingin! Tapi dia manis kok!".

"Betul! Lalu saat pelajaran Matematika dia lupa membawa buku., lalu dia dimarahi! Mukanya yang mau menangis ketakutan itu manis banget!"

"Enak sekali kau sekelas dengan dia!"

"Hehehe., untung! Aku sering ngobrol dengannya!".

"Hahahaha licik!".

Itulah pembicaraan kedua laki-laki yang jalan disamping Rikuo. Rikuo mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kelas. Ia sampai di kelas dan duduk dibangkunya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau kenapa Rikuo?" Tanya Kana W. teman dan sahabat Rikuo dari kecil.

"Ano.., Apakah Oikawa itu populer?" tanyaku dengan nada takut.

"Iya.., dia cukup pupuler.., nilainya baik, mukanya cantik, badannya bagus, dan juga dia imut dan ceroboh! Itulah daya tariknya…, kenapa memangnya Rikuo?" Tanya Kana dengan wajah tidak begitu suka.

"Eh, tadi aku mendengar anak laki-laki membicarakan Oikawa, makanya aku bertanya padamu," jelas Rikuo.

"Ooohhhwwwww," ucap Kana dengan wajah cemberut.

"TENGTENG!" bel Istirahat berbunyi. RIkuo pun mengambil tasnya untuk mengambil bekal. Tapi, bekalnya tak ada ditas…

"Dimana? Dimana ya?" ucap RIkuo yang mengeluarkan isi tasnya satu-satu.

"Ada apa Rikuo?" Tanya Kana.

"Bekalku tak ada," ucap Rikuo.

"Akh! Mau berdu.." ucapan kana terputus.

"RIKUO-SAMA! Ini bekalmu tertinggal!" teriak Yuki-Onna dengan riang.

Seluruh siswa dikelas memperhatikan Rikuo dan Yuki-Onna. Wajar saja, seseorang yang cukup popular mengantarkan bekal ke orang biasa? Itu fenomena langka yang jarang terjadi.

"Eh., terimakasih Oikawa-san," ucap Rikuo sambil tersenyum.

"Panggil Tsu-Ra-Ra saja Rikuo-Sama!" ucap Yuki-Onna polos.

"Oikawa, ayo CEPAT! Semua sudah menunggu!," ucap seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang memakai jepit untuk menahan poninya *bayangkan ritsu K-On* , dan tubuh tinggi. Wajahnya sangat tampan.

"Iya! Aku duluan Rikuo-Sama! Pulangnya bareng ya!" ucap Yuki-Onna sambil berjalan dikoridor.

"Iya! Terimakasih!" ucap Rikuo sambil tersenyum.

"Ukh! Ternyata Oikawa membawakan kau bekal," ucap Kana kesal.

"Iya.., maaf aku sudah heboh tadi," ucap Rikuo sambil tersenyum.

"Apa boleh buat., ayo makan," ucap Kana sambil membuka bekalnya.

Rikuo makan dengan lahap dan.., Rikuo mendengar berbagai perkataan orang-orang yang bertanya-tanya hubungannya dengan Yuki-Onna. "apa hubungan Nura dengan Oikawa?","Akrab sekali mereka!","apa-apaan Oikawa? Semua cowok disekolah mau dia rebut?". Atau "beruntung sekali Nura!". Kuping Rikuo sangat panas mendengarnya namun ia berusaha menahan diri.

Jam pulang sekolahpun tiba. Ia berjalan menuju gerbang disana sudah ada Yuki-Onna. Rikuo melihat banyak lelaki yang mengucapkan salam pada Yuki-Onna. Seketika Rikuopun berlari dan menarik tangan Yuki-Onna. Merekapun berlari bersama sembil bergandengan tangan.

"Hah.., hah.., e.., kenapa ti.., tiba – tiba lari Rikuo-Sama?" Tanya Yuki-Onna dengan Nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau.., kau itu terlalu mencolok disekolah!" bentak Rikuo yang sudah tak sabar.

"Eh? A.., apa kesalahanku ?" Tanya Yuki-Onna dengan panik.

"Kau.., kau..," ucapan Rikuo tak dapat diteruskan.

Melihat Rikuo yang seperti itu Yuki-Onnapun langsung memeluk Rikuo. Rikuo hanya diam dan kaget. Ia tak menyangka akan dipeluk oleh Yuki-Onna.

"Nah.., kau sudah tenang Waka?" Tanya Yuki-Onna sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya., maafkan aku," ucap Rikuo sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ucap Yuki-Onna sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Iyaa," ucap Rikuo sambil menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Rikuo duduk diam diteras rumahnya sambil melihat pohon sakura. Ia memandangi pohon itu sampai tiba-tiba..,

"Waka! Ini tehnya!" Yuki-Onna membuyarkan lamunan Rikuo.

"Terimakasih," ucap Rikuo.

"Sama-sama!" ucap Yuki-Onna sambil berdiri dan hendak berjalan.

"Ah Yuki-Onna!" ucap Rikuo yang menghentikan langkah Yuki-Onna.

"Iya?" jawab Yuki-Onna.

"Eh, siapa temanmu yang memanggil saat kau menyerahkan bekal kepadaku? Dia tampan sekali," Tanya Rikuo dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Ah! Itu.., itu Kio, Asakura Akio. Dia itu temanku tampan sekali. Dia juga sangat baik denganku!" ucap Yuki-Onna riang.

"Ekh? Lelaki yang tampan," Tanya Rikuo dengan wajah tak suka.

"Apa Rikuo-Sama? Aku tak mendengarnya tadi, maaf!" ucap Yuki-Onna sambil menundukan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa! Kau populer ya di sekolah!" ucap Rikuo dengan senyum palsu.

"Ehm? Betulkah? Aku tak tahu itu., yang pasti dengan adanya Waka di sekolah itu sudah cukup," Ucap Yuki-Onna riang sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Sungguh?" Tanya Rikuo dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Iya!" ucap Yuki-Onna semangat. Sesaat wajah Rikuo memerah Karena ucapan Yuki-Onna.

"YUKI-ONNA!" teriak ibu Rikuo.

"Iyaa! Aku segera kesana! Rikuo-Sama aku pergi dulu, nikmati tehnya ya!" ucap Yuki-Onna sambil berlari menuju dapur.

Rikuo terdiam memandangi gadis yang sedang berlari itu. Tiba-tiba, Yuki-Onna berlari dengan mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih, rok pendek berwarna biru, dan tak lupa syal putihnya sambil melewati Rikuo dan terpeleset.

"KYAAAA!" teriak Yuki-Onna.

"Hup! Hati-hati Yuki-Onna!" ucap Rikuo sambil menahan tubuh Yuki-Onna yang mau terjatuh.

"A.., a.., arigatou waka!" ucap Yuki-Onna sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Kenapa? Kakimu sakit?" Tanya Rikuo dengan cemas.

"Sepertinya keseleo., tapi tidak begitu sakit! Bisa kutahan," ucap Yuki-Onna sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan memaksakan diri!" bentak Rikuo.

"Ekh? Eh.., maaf., "sesal Yuki-Onna sambil menundukan kepala. Air matanya mulai keluar.

"Sudahlah kalau kau mengerti," ucap Rikuo sambil mengelus-elus rambut Yuki-Onna.

"Iya! Aku pergi dulu ya Rikuo-Sama!" ucap Yuki-Onna riang.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Rikuo.

"Janjian sama Kio, Sae, dan yang lain! Kami mau belajar bersama!" ucap Yuki-Onna dengan santai.

"Ekh? Ba.., ba.., Bolehkah aku ikut?" ucap Rikuo yang lepas kendali.

"Eh? Boleh saja! Ayo Waka!" ucap Yuki-onna sambil menarik tangan tuannya itu.

Sampailah disebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Bertuliskan nama keluarga "ASAKURA" . Rikuo tersentak. 'bukankah Asakura adalah lelaki yang tadi menyapa Tsurara?'. Kebingungan Rikuo ditambah dengan adanya aura youkai dirumah itu.

"SAE!" teriak Yuki-Onna dari luar rumah. Tak berapa lama ada seseorang yang keluar menggunaka baju terusan. Itu adalah lelaki yang tadi bersama Yuki-Onna disekolah! Tapi.., kenapa memakai rok?.

"Silahkan masuk yang lain sudah menunggu," ucapnya sopan.

"Iya., baik terimakasih!"ucap Yuki-Onna riang.

"Ssstt Yuki-Onna kenapa dia pakai rok?" Tanya Rikuo dengan nada berbisik-bisik.

"Karena dia memang perempuan Rikuo-Sama" ucap Yuki-Onna santai.

"Ekh? Dia buka pria?" Tanya Rikuo kaget.

"Bukanlah!~ dia saudara kembar Kio., Asakura Asae. Wajah dan rambutnya memang sangat mirip," ucap Yuki-Onna sambil tersenyum.

"….," Rikuo terdiam.

Sae,Yuki-Onna, dan Rikuopun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tampaknya sangat ramai. Saat mereka memasuki ruangan itu…,

"SAE! TSURARA!" ucap semua orang diruangan itu.

"hai!" ucap Yuki-Onna dengan riang. Rikuo hanya berdiri mematung.

"loh? Bukannya dia Nura dari kelas sebelah? Ngapain dia kesini?" ucap seorang gadis.

"eh? Iya! Dia temanku! Dia jago matematika loh! Aku yang meminta bantuan dia untuk mengajari kita! Kasian kalau Yuki seorang diri" ucap Yuki-Onna yang dengan lancar berbohong.

"hahaha., begitulah,"ucap Rikuo sambil tersenyum paksa.

"BAGUS! AYO KITA BELAJAR!" ucap seorang laki-laki berkacamata dengan penuh semangat.

"Hei., perkenalkan aku Asakura Akio," ucap seorang lelaki tampan mengenakan bando.

"Akh! Aku Nura., Nura Rikuo," ucap Rikuo kaget.

"Tampan juga.., kita pasti bisa berteman! Hahahaha..," tawa Kio dengan penuh rasa percayadiri.

"Abaikan saja dia, namaku Asakura Asae. Adik kembar Kio, salam kenal," ucap seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan poni miring yang dijepit.

"Salam kenal juga, aku Nura Rikuo," ucap Rikuo.

"Aku Takaeshi Sugino., biasa dipanggil Ino. Ketua kelas" ucap seorang lelaki tampan yang mengenakan kacamata.

"Aku MICHI! Minoru Chikase., " ucap seorang gadis dikuncir dua.

"yang rambutnya berdiri-diri kaya landak itu Agata Yo, kalau cewe yang rambutnya keriting itu Ricole Sayaka, kalau cewe berambut pendek hitam disana Sanada Nami, kalau cowok yang senyum-senyum disana Kaido Ukihara, terus cowok yang pake kacamata tebal dan cebol itu Takaeda Rui, kalau cowok yang lagi baca komik itu Yagaeno Shino, kalau cowok yang makan permen itu Akane Ishida, terus cowok yang pakai topi itu Albert Loki, kalau yang duduk disebelah Kio itu Kanata Ichi, kalau cewek berambut panjang lurus disana itu Ran Yue," jelas cewek bernama Michi kepada Rikuo.

"Permisi..,"ucap dua orang lelaki yang baru datang.

"naaah kalau yang pake kacamata buat balapan itu Tsukasa Ao kalau yang cakep naujubilah ini Jun Lao saudara jauh Ran Yue" jelas Michi lagi.

Rikuo hanya terdiam.., melihat teman-teman Yuki-Onna yang termasuk golongan ANAK POPULER. Pertama Asakura Akio adalah ketua klub basket disekolah yang membawa tim basket menang juara nasional. Kedua Asakura Asae adalah si jenius yang berhasil mendapatkan peringkat 3 disekolah. Ketiga Takaeshi Sugino dia adalah pemain GAME BISNIS/SAHAM* yang sukses. Minoru Chikase siswi yang menduduki peringkat 6 disekolah dia itu pintar dan cantik. Agata You anggota tim basket yang sekarang memiliki BAND yang sedang laris. Lalu Ricole Sayaka cewek blasteran Jepang-Inggris yang bekerja sebagai model. Sanada Nami juara Judo, Aikido, dan Karate meskipun tubuhnya mungil. Kaido Ukihara cowok teramah di sekolah,model dan merupakan si peringkat 2. Takaeda Rui cowok mungil dengan julukan 'si otak komputer' yang menduduki peringkat 1. Lalu ketua GANG terkuat di sekolah Yagaeno Shino. Cowok tampan yang jago atletik dan dijuluki si nomer 2 Akane Ishida. Albert Loki anak dari pengusaha terkenal. Kanata Ichi wakil ketua tim basket yang dijuluki 'monster dunk'. Lalu Ran Yue cewek China yang imut ini adalah 'si malaikat'. Terus Tsukasa Ao adalah pembalap liar yang cool. Dan yang terakhir Jun Lao cowok Jepang-China yang dijuluki 'si imut nan dingin'

Kurang lebih 3 jam mereka belajar sampai langit sudah gelap. Rikuo dan Yuki-Onnapun pulang ke rumah. saat dijalan mereka hanya saling membisu.

"ano.., Rikuo-Sama?" ucap Yuki-Onna yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"ya?" ucap Rikuo dengan muka lelah.

Lelah? Wajar saja berada diatmosfer ORANG POPULER selama 3 jam benar-benar membuat tegang. Apa lagi Rikuo tidak populer (APA MAKSUD MU AKU TIDAK POPULER? DASAR AUTHOR BODOH!). Rikuo merasakan kini Yuki-Onna benar-benar anak popular.

"A.., Apa.., Ri… Ri…Rikuo… Rikuo-Sama… me…me…me" ucap Yuki-Onna terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa Tsurara?," tanya Rikuo sambil menatap Yuki-Onna dengan rasa penasaran.

"Tsu. Tsu… Tsu… Tsura.., ra?" ucap Yuki-Onna terbata-bata.

"Hem? Kenapa? Memang tak boleh?" Tanya Rikuo sambil tersenyum manis. Muka Yuki-Onna memerah.

"BOLEH! Eh.., ano.. ada.., Apa ada.. ga.. gadis yang Wa… Waka suka?" Tanya Yuki-Onna dengan gugup.

"Ada," jawab Rikuo santai.

"SIAPA?" Tanya Yuki-Onna dengan wajah berbinar-binar ingin tau.

"Heeem.., ada deh. Kalau kau? Ada laki-laki yang kau suka?" Tanya Rikuo dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ada," ucap Yuki-Onna malu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Rikuo.

"Rahasia.. Rikuo-Sama sendiri tidak memberitahuku! Buat apa aku memberitahu Rikuo-Sama!" ucap Yuki-Onna.

"Heeeeem., main rahasia-rahasian nih? Okee deeh, jangan-jangan Kio., atau jangan-jangan Jun Lao?" ucao Rikuo sambil menatap Yuki-Onna.

"Bu.., bukan!" bantah Yuki-Onna dengan wajah memerah.

"Tebakanku benar ya?" Tanya Rikuo yang sebenarnya JENGKEL.

"Bu.., Bukan. Orang yang kusukai biasa-biasa saja," ucap Yuki-Onna dengan wajah sangat merah.

"Siapa? Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan ciri-cirinya saja?" goda Rikuo.

"OKKEEEH! Ciri-ciri saja ya Rikuo-Sama! Tapi Rikuo-Sama duluan!"ucap Yuki-Onna sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah., dia gadis yang baik, ceria, baik hati, ceplas-ceplos, perhatian, ramah, cukup pintar, dan bagiku dia adalah gadis yang sangat special dihatiku," ucap Rikuo dengan hati riang.

"Giliranmu Tsu-Ra-Ra" ucap Rikuo.

"Baiklah.., dia lelaki yang lucu, imut, ganteng, baik hati, ramah, perhatian, setia, tapi.. sayang sepertinya aku tak bisa menjadi kekasihnya,"ucap Yuki-Onna sambil tersenyum penuh kesedihan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rikuo penasaran.

"Karena dia mempunyai orang yang disuka," ucap Yuki-Onna.

"Sal..,ju?" ucap Yuki-Onna sambil menatap ke langit.

SREK tiba-tiba Rikuo memeluk Yuki-Onna dari belakang. Yuki-Onna terdiam dengan muka memerah. Nafas Rikuo benar-benar terasa diwajah Yuki-Onna.  
>"Rikuo-Sama?" Tanya Yuki-Onna.<p>

"Cepat bilang! Siapa yang membuat kau berwajah sedih seperti itu?" ucap Rikuo sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku akan menjawab tapi lepaskan aku dulu.," ucap Yuki-Onna.

Rikuopun melepaskan pelukannya. Yuki-Onna membalikan badannya dan menatap Rikuo.

"Lelaki itu adalah R-I-K-U-O S-A-M-A".

JLEB! Wajah Rikuo memerah. Dibawah salju yang turun sedikit demi sedikit itu.., Rikuo mendapatkan sebuah pernyataan. Rikuo tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dalam hatinya ia juga menyukai Yuki-Onna. Namun.., apakah sekarang saat yang tepat?

**ENGKE DILANJUTKEUN (TBC)**

Okeeh ke ruang AUTHOR:

Kio : gue tokoh baru, dukung yaaa~

Author : ngapain dukung lo? Emang lo mau jadi PRESIDEN?

Tsurara : aku senang bisa jadi tokoh utama wanita! ^^

Rikuo : aku juga senang .,

Kio : SUKA2 GUE DONG! ELO AUTHORR DIEM AJA!

Author : ELO ADA GARA2 GUE! JADI SUKA2 GUEEE!"

Sae : PLAK *nabok Kio and Author pake gulungan kertas*

Kana : kok aku Cuma muncul sedikit?

Tsurara : SUKURIN! Hwahaha

Kana : ngajak rebut lu TSURARA?

Jun : …..

Michi :YAAHAAAA HAAAAA halo! ;)

Rikuo : aduuuh Kana Tsurara tolong berhen.., HWAA! *diserempet motor.

Ao : YIhaaaa! *ngebut naik motor

Ino : adduuuh ributt yaaa *ngotak-ngatik laptop

Kio :heh AUTHOR! SINI! *bawa golok

.

Alhasil ruang Authorpun hancur akibat semua tokoh.,


	2. Class 2

HALLOO kembali lagi dengan saaayyyyaaaaaa AUTHOR NAN GAJEEEE

Okeee kita lanjutkan cerita! Sebelumnya maaf karena kesalahan nama harusmnya bukan Kana W., tapi Kana L.

Ohh ya untuk penjelasan maaf yaaa saya lupa.

Game Bisnis/Saham : game yang dilakukan oleh sejumlah orang. Cara permainannya online dan permainan ini memakai uang bohongan dengan memakai nama perusahaan tertentu. Namun bagai siapa yang memiliki point tertinggi ia akan mendapatkan uang dari nama perusahaan yang ia pakai dan biasanya perusahaan yang namanya dipakai mendapat point tertinggi akan langsung menjadi pusat perhatian dan banyak yang akan menanamkan saham diperusahaan tersebut. Perusahaan yang dipakai oleh Takaeshi Sugino adalah perusahaan milik Alber Loki teman baiknya yaitu "Alberty Company"

Kalau ada yang penaasaarraaannnn add Fb and follow twitter sayaa

estu_icetwo (twitter)

Estu Mnp (FB)

Okeeehh LANJUTKAN!

**LOVE IN POPULAR CLASS**

.

.

.

SEBELUMNYA…,

"Cepat bilang! Siapa yang membuat kau berwajah sedih seperti itu?" ucap Rikuo sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku akan menjawab tapi lepaskan aku dulu.," ucap Yuki-Onna.

Rikuopun melepaskan pelukannya. Yuki-Onna membalikan badannya dan menatap Rikuo.

"Lelaki itu adalah R-I-K-U-O S-A-M-A".

JLEB! Wajah Rikuo memerah. Dibawah salju yang turun sedikit demi sedikit itu.., Rikuo mendapatkan sebuah pernyataan. Rikuo tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dalam hatinya ia juga menyukai Yuki-Onna.

.

.

.

ESOKNYA.,

Didepan gerbang Rikuo dan Kana berjalan menuju kelas.,

"Rikuo? Rikuo? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kana yang membuyarkan lamunan Rikuo.

"Eh? Maaf Kana aku tadi melamun ya?" ucap Rikuo sambil tersenyum. Ia memikirkan perkataan Yuki-Onna tadi malam.

"Iyaaa., tak papa oh ya Rikuo apa nan.." ucapan Kana terputus..

"YO NURA! Eh salah., YO RIKUO! Thank you verry much ya!~ you is a ANGEL.. to me and my friends… you is my new frinds Rikuo, " ucap Albert Loki sambil merangkul Rikuo.

"Kata Loki., 'terimakasih banyak yaa! Kau adalah malakait untuk Aku dan teman-temanku, kau adalah teman baruku' begitu katanya.. aku juga berterimakasih untuk kemarin," ucap Takaeshi Sugino sambil memegangi laptop APPLEnya.

Semua yang ada disitu terkejut dan diam. Yap! Bagaimana tidak? Nura Rikuo murid biasa disapa oleh DUA ORANG SELEB. Semua memandangi fenomena aneh nan ajaib yang jarang terjadi itu.

"You'r welcome ., and Takaeshi-San," ucap Rikuo.

"NOO! You can call me Loki, RIKUO! And he INO!" ucap Loki sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk.

"Eh., tapi.." kata Rikuo ragu.

"Sudah panggil mereka dengan nama kecil saja.., tak perlu sungkan! Panggil AKANE yaa., ini tanda pertemanan kita," ucap Akane yang baru datang dengan riang sambil memberikan permen berbungkus 'ALBERTY COMPANY'.

"Aahh terimakasih., Akane-San,Ino-San, dan juga Loki-San," ucap Rikuo sambil mengambil permen itu.

"JANGAN PAKE SAN!" teriak Akane dan Loki bersamaan.

"TENG TENG" suara bel berbunyi.

"BAIKLAHH! JAAAAA NEEEEEEEE RIKUO!" teriak Akane sambil menarik tangan Loki.

"Sampai jumpa Rikuo," ucap Ino tenang.

"Yaa sampai jumpa," ucap Rikuo.

"AKH! Kana ayo kita ke kelas!" ucap Rikuo.

"eh? i..,iya" ucap Kana yang masih bingung dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat tadi.

**ISTIRAHAT.,**

"Rikuo kau tadi akrab sekali dengan..," ucap Kana yang tak dilanjutkan

"Iya., mereka teman sekelas Oikawa. Kemarin Oikawa memintaku mengajari beberapa pelajaran kepada mereka," ucap Rikuo santai.

"APA? OIKAWA?" ucap Kana KAGET SETENGAH mampus.

"Ii.. iyaa!" ucap Rikuo ketakutan.

"Ke.., !" ucapan Kana terputus lagi.

"Nura!~" teriak seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas Rikuo.

"ah! MICHI!" ucap Rikuo kaget.

"HAI! Aku membawa Tsurara kesini! Habis katanya nilai FISIKAmu cukup bagus!" ucap Michi sambil menyeret Tsurara/Yuki-Onna ke meja Rikuo.

Seluruh siswa di kelas Rikuo kaget tak kepalang. Cewek pintar yang kepintarnya peringkat 6 di sekolah ini menghampiri RIKUO?. Seluruh mata menatap Rikuo terutama para siswa. Sedangkan para siswi hanya dapat menatap SINIS Michi dan Tsurara.

Dapat dilihat wajah Yuki-Onna memerah. Wajar saja.., Yuki-Onna menyatakan perasaannya kepada Rikuo tadi malam. Dari tadi pagin Yuki-Onna dan Rikuo tidak bertemu mau dirumah ataupun di sekolah. Sekarang tiba-tiba ia diseret langsung kehadapan Rikuo. Sementara itu wajah Kana tampak seperti ibu-ibu kejambret. Wajahnya sangat menunjukan ekspresi TIDAK SUKA kepada Yuki-Onna. Ditambah Rikuo yang menatap Yuki-Onna dengan tatapan LEMBUT. Michi yang melihat wajah Kana langsung menatap Kana dan tersenyum. Ia membisikan sesuatu dikuping Kana.. "jangan sakiti TSU-RA-RA". Wajah Kana kaget tak karuan. Michi hanya membalas dengan SENYUMAN yang memilik arti 'awas saja kau sampai menyentuh Tsuraraku!'. Kana menatap Michi dan memalingkan muka. Rikuo nampak bingung dengan kejadian itu.

"Jadi., benarkah nilai FISIKAmu bagus Nura?" Tanya Michi yang melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Ya begitulah., lalu?" Tanya Rikuo.

"A-J-A-R-I kami!" ucap Akane dari belakang Michi.

"Akane! Bukannya dikelas kalian ada Asae-San? Ino-San? Atau bahkan Takaeda-San?" Tanya Rikuo.

"Jangan sebut nama mereka! Ini PR minggu lalu dan belum kami kerjakan. Sae pasti menolak karena kenapa selama seminggu tidak dikerjakan. Ino selalu meminta bayaran kalau kami minta tolong. Rui mengajar dengan rumus yang sangat amat RIBET. Uki-Chan pasti cuma senyum lalu berkata 'dasar bodoh'. Lalu lalu kalau minta tolong ke Jun atau Yue.. mereka pasti belum mengerjakan! Karena itu.. saat kami Tanya ke Tsurara katanya dia mengerjakan dengan bantuan darimu! TOLONGLAH KAMI!" ucap Michi sambil memohon-mohon.

"Haah., baiklah akan kuajari. Kapan?" Tanya Rikuo sambil menatap Michi dan Akane.

"SEKARANG! AYO IKUT KAMI KE KELAs 2-3!" kata Akane sambil menyeret Rikuo.

Suasana dikelas 2-1 yang merupakan kelas Rikuo berubah jadi heboh. Banyak yang mempertanyakan hubungan Rikuo dengan anak-anak populer itu. Kana yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba menjadi artis dan ditanya-tanyai oleh semua orag dikelas itu.

**KELAS 2-3**

"HALLO! Aku bawa penyelamat niih!" ucap Michi sambil membawa Rikuo masuk.

"Rupanya kau Rikuo-Kun., maaf yaa kau diseret-seret mereka sampai kesini," ucap Ricole Sayaka sambil tersenyum. Sejenak seluruh lelaki dikelas itu langsung menatap Rikuo tajam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ricole," ucap Rikuo sambil tersenyum.

"Panggil aku Sayaka saja.., atau mungkin..Saya-Chan? Hihihi," ucap Sayaka sambil tertawa.

"Panggil dia Aya-Chan saja! Lalu panggil dia Nami-Pyon," ucap Michi sambil menunjuk Nami.

"GA USAH PAKE EMBEL-EMBEL 'PYON' MICHI!" teriak Nami sambil melempar sebuah kamus.

"Michi., menghindarlah 12,47o kearah barat daya,dengan kecepatan standart,"ucap Rui kepada Michi.

"Mana mungkin aku mengerti ucapanmu Tuan Jenius!" teriak Michi yang dilempari berbagai barang oleh Nami.

"Hentikan Nami.," ucap Ran Yue sambil menangkap barang-barang yang dilempar Nami.

" Trims Yue! Nah Rikuo a… KYAAA! Kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas Fisika dari tadi?"ucap Michi yang melihat Rikuo sedang mengajari Akane, Jun, Loki, Kio, Ao, dan juga You.

Selama jam istirahat Rikuo mengajari mereka.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" ucap Michi sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Cara mengajar Rikuo mudah dimengerti!" puji Akane.

"Terimakasih! Hehe" ucap Rikuo.

"Loh? Kau Nurakan?" Tanya suara yang tak asing lagi ditelinga Rikuo.

"AHH! Keikain-San! Lama tak jumpa!" ucap Rikuo sambil tersenyum kepada temannya Yura Keikain.

Mereka tak satu kelas dikelas dua. Yura sekelas dengan Tsurara. Rikuo sekelas dengan Kana. Kiyotsugu sekelas dengan Shima,Natsumi, dan Saori.

"It's your friends Rikuo?" Tanya Loki.

"Yes, it's my friends," jawab Rikuo.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Yura.

"Ah! Aku mengajari mereka Fisika., kau dikelas 2-3 juga rupanya," ucap Rikuo.

"Ya., kita baru 3 bulan menjadi murid kelas 2. Aku harap kau tidak melupakan teman-temanmu, oh ya satu lagi! Kata Kiyotsugu besok seluruh anggota Investigasi Paranormal Kiyojuji akan kumpul dirumahmu,"ucap Yura sambil menepuk pundak Rikuo.

"EH? DI.., DI.., DI RUMAHKU? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Rikuo.

Yura hanya mengangkat pundak yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak tahu. Lalu Yura kembali ke kursinya.

PULANG SEKOLAH *kita SKIP SKIP*

"Rikuo., mau pulang bareng?" Tanya Kana didepan gerbang.

Rikuo melihat Yuki—Onna sedang berjalan pulang sendirian. Memang hari ini kelas Yuki-Onna lebih cepat pulang dari pada kelas Rikuo karena guru yang mengajar di kelas Yuki-Onna sedang sakit.

"Maaf Kana., lain kali saja aku ada urusan," ucap Rikuo sambil berlari mengejar Yuki-Onna.

…**.**

"Tsurara! Tsurara!" teriak Rikuo.

"Ah! Rikuo –Sama!" ucap Yuki-onna sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ayo pulang bareng.," ucap Rikuo.

"Iya!" kata Yuki-Onna mengiyakan.

Hening., terjadi keheningan selama perjalanan.

'aku ingin memberi dia jawaban atas pernyataan tadi malam.., tapi kenapa aku jadi canggung begini?' batin Rikuo.

"AH!" ucap Rikuo dan Yuki-Onna berbarengan.

"Kau saja duluan Tsurara," ucap Rikuo

"Eh.., ettoo…, E…" ucap Yuki-Onna terbata-bata dengan wajah merah.

"Apa Tsurara?" Tanya Rikuo yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuki-Onna.

"AKH! WAKA DULUAN SAJA!" ucap Yuki-Onna sambil memalingkan muka karena malu.

"baiikk laaaahhh aku minta maaf.," ucap Rikuo.

"eh? Untuk apa?" Tanya Yuki-Onna.

"Kau bilang kemarin yang membuatmu berwajah sedih adalah aku., jadi aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu bersedih," ucap Rikuo sambil memegang atau lebih tepatnya mencium rambut Tsurara.

"AH! Ti.., ti.., tidak papa! I.., itu.., ti.., tidak.. per..,lu.., di.., dipi.., pikirkan!" ucap Yuki-Onna dengan wajah merah sambil membungkuk tanda minta maaf.

"Baiklah., berarti dasarnya kau bilang kalau lelaki yang kau suka itu aku kan?" goda Rikuo.

Wajah Tsurara merah padam. Ia tak dapat berkata-kata karena tebakan Rikuo TEPAT SASARAN. Melihat wajah Yuki-Onna yang memerah Rikuo tertawa.

"Hahaha! Sudah., sudah., karena kau sudah memberitahu lelaki yang kau suka, sekarang giliranku memberitahu siapa gadis yang kusuka," ucap Rikuo sambil menatap Tsurara.

"Tapi., sebelumnya.. aku kesal karena harus membantu teman-temanmu tadi," ucap Rikuo.

"Eh? Maaf! Maaafkan aku! Itu semua salahku.., maaf! Gara-gara aku.." ucap Yuki-Onna dengan wajah muram.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Asalkan itu bisa membantu teman-temanmu aku rela," ucap Rikuo tampa sadar.

"Ekh?" wajah Yuki-Onna memerah.

"Eh? Hahahahaha itukan karena..," ucapan Rikuo terpotong.

"Karena apa Rikuo-Sama?" Tanya Yuki-Onna penasaran.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, karena kau gadis yang kusukai," ucap Rikuo dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Wajah Yuki-Onna juga memerah tak karuan. Rikuo menggenggam tangan Yuki-Onna. Dingin., tapi bagi Rikuo itu terasa sangat hangat. Langkah kaki mereka terhenti.., dan akhirnya mereka bertatapan.

"Tsurara kau mau menjadi.., pacarku?" Tanya Rikuo dengan raut wajah serius.

"Eehhh ano., ee.. eetoo.. eehh," Yuki-Onna gugup.

Rikuo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuki-Onna. Wajah Yuki-Onna merah tak karuan. Badannya begemetaran., tangannya berkeringat., wajahnya yang seperti itu sangat lucu bagi Rikuo.

"Humph! Hahahhaha," tawa Rikuo tak dapat ditahan. Padahal bibirnya dan bibir Yuki-Onna hanya tinggal 3cm lagi.

"Eh?" Yuki-Onna bengong.

"Hahahahahaha,"

"RIKUO-SAMA BAKA!" teriak Yuki-Onna dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku? Baka? Kau serius?" Tanya Rikuo dengan nada menggoda.

"Iya! Memang kena…, !" ucapan Yuki-Onna terhenti.

Rikuo mencium Yuki-Onna. Ia menarik tangan Yuki-Onna dan memeluk tubuhnya. Kejadian yang singkat itu.., mampu membuat Yuki-Onna membatu dengan wajah merah.

"Aku baka ya?~" Tanya Rikuo dengan nada menggoda lagi.

"Iya! RIKUO-SAMA BAKA!" ucap Yuki-Onna sambil tersenyum dan memukul-mukul Rikuo.

Ternyata diam-diam ada yang melihat kejadian itu., YAP! Kana Lenaga melihat adegan romantis Rikuo dan Yuki-Onna. Kana hanya meremas tangannya dan meneteskan air mata. Rasa cemburunya kepada Yuki-Onna tak dapat dibendung. ia berlari menuju rumahnya dengan rute yang jauh.,

Tapi siapa sangka.., dari tadi ada yang mengamati Kana,Rikuo, dan Yuki-Onna.. namun siapakah yang memerhatinan mereka bertiga?

**BERSAMBUNG (TBC)**

**Mari keruang AUTHORRRRRrrrRRRRrRr**

**Tapi berhubung ruang Authornya kemarin hancur.., mari kita lihat tempat mereka kumpul saja. Yaitu KOLJEM alias kolong jembatan.**

Author : kita sudah sampe ke EPISODE 2! HORAS! MERDEKA!.

Kio : apaan nih? Wawancara di Kolomg Jembatan.

Author : ITU JUGA GARA-GARA ELO BEGO!

Kio : NGAJAK RIBUT?

Sae : *mukul Author-ama Kio trus dibuang ke sungai*

Tsurara : HYAAA! Aku dan Ri.., Ri.., Rikuo-Sa.., Sama? (,)

Rikuo : hahahaha jujur saat melakukan adegan itu aku benar-benar malu.., dan gugup.

Tsurara : Rikuo-Sama? :*

Rikuo : addduuuhh Tsurara, adegan ini adalah ciumaan pertamakuu~ jangan cium aku lagi,

Kana : EHEM!

Rikuo : HIIIYAAA Kana! Jangan cekek aku! Aku tak bisa bernafas!

Michi : *melototin Kana*

Sayaka : hihihi seru yaaaa

Kana melepaskan Rikuo., lalu Tsurara mendekati Rikuo. Mereka … *imajinasi anda diperlukan disini*

Kana : NYARI MATI LU? *jambak Tsurara*

Michi : UDAH GUE BILANG JANGAN SENTUH TSURARA *jambak Kana*

Akane : hahahaha Sinetron GRATIS! *ngemut permen*

Ao : seruuu! SINETRON 3D! eh salah 4D! hahahaha *ngeliatin Kana ama Michi yang berantem*

Michi and Kana : BERISIK LU PADA! *lempar Piso*

Author : hah., hah., *abis kecebur sungai*

KYAAAA TERJADI KERUSAKAN PARAH! Oke sampai jumpaa. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan


	3. Class 3

**HAI~ Maaf ya lama ga Update., ada masalah heheeh ayo lanjutkan baca! Uhuy! Dicerita ini makin abal and gaje loh~! Makin menyimpang.. *Peringatan sebelum baca*. Chap ini ga sempet saya edit. Jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan~**

**.**

**.**

**Love In Populer Class**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya..,**

Rikuo mencium Yuki-Onna. Ia menarik tangan Yuki-Onna dan memeluk tubuhnya. Kejadian yang singkat itu.., mampu membuat Yuki-Onna membatu dengan wajah merah.

"Aku baka ya?~" Tanya Rikuo dengan nada menggoda lagi.

"Iya! RIKUO-SAMA BAKA!" ucap Yuki-Onna sambil tersenyum dan memukul-mukul Rikuo.

Ternyata diam-diam ada yang melihat kejadian itu., YAP! Kana Lenaga melihat adegan romantis Rikuo dan Yuki-Onna. Kana hanya meremas tangannya dan meneteskan air mata. Rasa cemburunya kepada Yuki-Onna tak dapat dibendung. ia berlari menuju rumahnya dengan rute yang jauh.,

Tapi siapa sangka.., dari tadi ada yang mengamati Kana,Rikuo, dan Yuki-Onna.. namun siapakah yang memerhatinan mereka bertiga?

.

.

RUMAH RIKUO..,

"Tsurara..,"

"Tsurara..."

Gadis kecil berkulit putih itupun terbangun. Merasa dirinya sedang dipanggil ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ehm?" ucap gadis itu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang pandangan masih kabur.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang lelaki tepat dihadapannya.

"KYAAAAA! RI.. RI.. RIKUO-SAMA!" teriak Yuki-Onna/Tsurara kaget melihat tuannya berada tepat didepannya bahkan muka mereka sangat dekat.

"Hahahaha kau tak perlu panik., kitakan PA-CA-RAN," ucap Rikuo menggoda.

"Hiiiyaaaa!" Yuki-Onna langsung berlari kekamar mandi. Sedangkan Riku.., masih tertawa puas.

.

"Haaah.., Rikuo-Sama.. bisakah kau berhenti menggodaku? Mukaku sudah cukup merah nih," keluh Yuki-Onna yang mukanya sudah sangat merah saat diperjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Baiklah.. hahahaha," tawa Rikuo sambil terus berjalan.

Yuki-Onna diam dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merasa diikuti oleh seseorang. Yuki-Onna menatap tajam Rikuo-Sama yang sudah jalan duluan. 'Rikuo sama ada yang mengikuti kita., pergilah duluan!' semacam ilmu telepati lewat mata terkirim kekepala Rikuo. Rikuo hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu Tsurarapun pergi.

.

"RIKUO!" teriak Kana sambil berlari ke arah Rikuo.

Rikuo kaget. Baru saja sampai didepan gerbang sudah dihampiri seorang gadis dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau kenapa Kana?" tanya Rikuo heran.

"I.. itu!"

"RIKUO! Tak kau sangka kau dan Oikawa-San!" teriak Shima sambil berlari kencang ke arah Rikuo.

"Aku dan Tsurara? Memang ada apa?" tanya Rikuo bingung.

"LIHAT INI!" teriak Shima sambil melemparkan sebuah kertas yang sudah lecek.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rikuo heran sambil membuka kertas tersebut.

_HOT NEWS!_

_Nura Rikuo dari kelas 2-1 berusaha mendekati Oikawa Tsurara. Mereka telah berciuman di jalan. Menurut keterangan saksi.., awalnya Tsurara tidak mau tapi setelah diberi uang akhirnya ia mau bersama Rikuo. Inilah fotonya!_

"APA?" teriak Rikuo kaget melihat isi kertas tersebut.

'Ini foto waktu kemarin sore! Tapi.., akukan tidak menyerahkan uang? ARGHH! Sial ada yang melihat kami..!' batin Rikuo.

"Ini tidak benarkan Rikuo?" tanya Kana dengan nada lirih.

"E.. eto," ucap Rikuo bingung.

'Bagaimana ini? Kalau aku bilang tidak aku akan aman., tapi kemarin akukan memang benar berciuman dengan Tsurara.. tapi kalau aku bilang iya... akukan tidak memberi uang ke Tsurara? Bagaimana ini!' pikir Rikuo bingung.

"Tentu saja.., ti—"

"DUAK!" belum selesai omongan Rikuo sebuah pukulan mendarat diwajah Rikuo. Rikuo terpentar beberapa meter..

"AUW!" rintih Rikuo sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Kau! Kau.., KAU SUDAH MELUKAI TSURARA BODOH!" teriak Jun Lao. Cowok yang selalu tenang dan penuh senyum walau sedikit sinis itu.. baru kali ini semua orang melihat dia marah.

"TENANG JUN!" Teriak Ran Yue sambil melindungi Rikuo dengan merentangkan tangannya menghalangi Jun.

"YUE! MINGGIR! KAU ! DIA! DIA !" teriak Jun histeris. Seluruh siswa langsung mengkrumuni jendela untuk melihat kejadia yang terjadi didepan gerbang sekolah itu.

"Sabar Jun.," ucap Akane sambil menahan Jun.

"Dia.., dia.., Hiks.." Jun mulai menangis.

"Jun.., tenang..," ucap Tsukasa Ao. Pembalap cowok yang kaget melihat tingkah Jun.

"Tapi..," Jun berusaha mengelak.

"Ao benar.., tenangkan dirimu Jun-Chan.," ucap gadis cantik berambut ikal, Sayaka Ricole.

"Aya-Chan.. Arigatou Minna..," ucap Jun sambil terduduk dan tersenyum lemah.

"Ini., jangan sia-siakan air matamu.," ucap cowok cakep benama Kaido Ukihara.

"Hahaha iya.," ucap Jun tertawa ringan.

"Maaf ya.., Rikuo kau tak papakan?" tanya Yue sambil mengambil saputangan dari kantong bajunya.

"Iya., tak papa. Semua pasti akan marah kalau ada gosip jelek tentang temannya," ucap Rikuo sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tak papa Rikuo?" tanya Kana panik.

"Tak papa..," ucap Rikuo santai.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Jun sambil menunduk.

"Tak papa.., bukan masa—"

"DOR!" suara tembakan terdengar. Suara yang berasal dari atap sekolah. Ya.., disana sudah berdiri Asakura Akio, Takaeshi Sugino, Minoru Chikase, Agata You, dan Albert Loki. Mereka berada diatap sekolah memandang Rikuo yang berada di pintu gerbang. Begitu pula Rikuo.., memanatap Kelima orang itu yang berada diatap Sekolah. Kio memegang sebuh pistol yang ia tembakan tadi.

"Saatnya kita bersenang-senang.., RIKUO!" ucap Kio pelan sambil menembakan pistolnya lagi.

"DOR! DOR! DOR!" Kio menembakan pistolnya tiga kali. Kio menembakannya tepat kearah Rikuo.

"AWAS!" teriak Jun dan Akane.

Ternyata yang keluar bukanlah peluru.. tapi sebuah foto. Foto seorang gadis sedang tak berdaya. Gadis itu adalah Tsurara..

"Gambar itu..," ucap Rikuo kaget. Ia melompat dan mengambil foto yang masih melayang bebas diudara.

"Loki! Kenapa? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Akane tak percaya.

"Mereka sudah merencanakannya.." ucap Ukihara.

"Apa maksudmi ra?" tanya Akane tak percaya.

"Mereka.., semua pengkhianat!" ucap Ukihara sambil menatap tajam Kio.

"Wah.. wah.. pinjam hadsetmu sebentar Michi," ucap Kio sambil tersenyum.

"Baik.," ucap Michi sambil memberikan Handsetnya.

"Sambungkan ke Radio sekolah Sugino," ucap Kio sambil mentap Rikuo tajam.

"Sudah.," ucap Sugino dengan senyum kebanggaannya.

"YAK! NURA RIKUO! KAU SUDAH LIHAT FOTO TADI? HAHAHAHAHAHA TAK KUSANGKA KAU MENYADARI GERAK-GERIK KAMI UKIHARA, LALU JUN.. AKTINGMU TADI BAGUS SEKALI.. KUPUJI AKTINGMU TADI!" ucap Kio yang suarana terdengar diseluruh sekolah.

"Apa maksudnya? Jun?" tanya Yue dengan muka panik.

"Humph! HAHAHAHAHA! Tak kusangka.., Kio akan membongkar aktingku secepat ini," ucap Jun sambil tersenyum.

"JUN KEMARILAH," perintah Kio.

"Maafkan aku semua., HAHAHA!" ucap Jun sambil tertawa puas. Lalu Jun menatap Kio.

"CEPAT KE TEMPAT NAMI," ucap Kio.

Junpun berlari keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Jun.., tak kusangka.. dia.." ucap Yue duduk lemas air mata mulai mebanjiri wajah cantik Yue.

"Sabarlah," ucap Sayaka atau Aya.

"Aya-Chan..," ucap Yue.

Sedangka Rikuo masih menatap Kio dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Rikuo mengepal kedua tangannya. Auranya amarahnya begitu kuat. Sampai-sampai Kanapun tak berani berada didekatnya.

"DATANGLAH KE TEMPATKU.., JAM 12 MALAM INI_. NURARIHYON_.."

'DEG!' Kata-kata diakhir kalimat itu benar-benar membuat Rikuo kaget.

'Da.. darimana? Darimana dia tau? Jangan-jangan..' batin Rikuo heran.

Tiba-tiba Kio sudah menghilang. Menghilang bagaikan angin.. yang tak dapat dilihat.

"Kana kau masuklah., Shima juga. Aku mau pulang," ucap Rikuo sambil menatap Kana dan Shima.

Hatinya masih terasa panas. Emosi bergejolak dari seluruh tubuhnya..

"Rikuo kami ikut," ucap Akane sambil menatap Rikuo.

"Terselah kalian.," ucap Rikuo sambil terus berjalan.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Rikuo.., ibu rikuo, Wakana menyambut Akane, Ukihara, Yue, dan Sayaka dengan ramah. Mereka dibawa ke ruang tamu. Tepatnya ruangan disamping pohon sakura. Rikuo yang masih kesal tak banyak bicara. Rikuo melarang semua Youkai untuk melihat teman-temannya itu ataupun bertemu. Wakana, Aotabo, Kejero, Kappa, Kakek bahkan Kubinashi menanyakan keberadaan Yuki-Onna yang tak pulang bersama Rikuo. Rikuo hanya menjawab dengan tatapan tajam penuh amarah. Kubinashi yang sudah sangat panik dibuat diam oleh tatapan itu.

"Jadi., adakah yang bisa menceritakan ringkasan kejadian hari ini?" tanya Akane

"Sepertinya.., pemilik rumah ini dapat menjelaskan," ucap Ukihara sambil menatap Rikuo yang dari tadi terdiam.

"SREK!" pintu terbuka. Kakek Rikuo, Nurarihyon masuk ke ruangan. Wajah Ukihara dan Yue berubah menjadi kaget sekaligus pucat pasih.

"Kakek kenapa kau ma—"

"Diam Rikuo, aku ingin menyapa sahabat kecilku," ucap Kakek sambil menatap Ukihara dan Yue.

Ukihara dan Yue langsung merinding dan keringat dingin.

"Sahabaat kecil? Maksud kakek?" tanya Rikuo bingung.

"Sepertinya kedua temanmu ini tahu apa maksudnya," ucap Kakek sambil tersenyum sinis ke arah Ukihara dan Yue.

"TAK USAH KAU UNGKIT-UNGKIT LAGI BAKA!" teriak Yue sambil melempar jarum ke arah Kakek. Rikuo kaget tak kepalang..

"Jadi maksud kakek.,"

"Maksud si Tua Bangka ini aku dan Yue., kami dari clan Asakura. Salam Nura Rikuo," ucap Ukihara sambil tersenyum ala poker facenya.

"Aku makin tak mengerti pembicaraan ini," ucap Akane diikuti anggukan Sayaka.

"Aku, Yue, Nura, dan Kakek ini adalah Youkai," jelas Ukihara.

"APA?" teriak Akane tak percaya.

Ukihara mengubah wujudnya menjadi.. seorang Vampir. Yue mengubah dirinya menjadi., Putri Kaguya. Akane kaget tak kepalang sedangkan Sayaka hanya diam. Rikuopun ikut kaget tak kepalang.., lalu dia menatap kakeknya. Kakeknya hanya tersenyum.

"Ja.. Jadi.. ka.. kalian? YOUKAI!" teriak Akane tak percaya.

"Hahahaha begitulah, hehehe,," ucap Kakek sambil tertawa.

"Jadi., Yuki-Onna diculik?" tanya Kakek sambil menatap Rikuo.

"Yuki-Onna siapa?" tanya Akane.

"Dia., Tsurarakan?" tanya Sayaka.

"Iya benar., Dia Tsurara.," jawab Rikuo dingin.

"Jadi., Tsurara-Chan.," ucap Akane lemas menerima semua kenyataan.

"Begitulah," jawab Sayaka sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tenang sekali," ucap Rikuo heran sambil menatap Sayaka dingin.

"Aku ini keturunan pengusir iblish loh~!" ucap Sayaka sambil mengeluarkan Al-Kitabnya.

"HIY!" teriak Ukihara yang seorang Vampir. Mana ada Vampir yang tahan sama Al-Kitab?.

"Tenang Ukihara., untuk dirimu kuberi keringanan., hihihi," ucap Sayaka dengan senyuman licik.

"Sayaka... kau ini!" ucap Ukihara yang sudah ketakutan.

"Hehehe.," tawa Sayaka.

"Sudah., berhenti. Akane dan Sayaka aku minta bantuan kalian," ucap Rikuo.

"Baik," jawab Akane dan Sayaka berbarengan.

"Perlu bantuanku?" tawar Kakek.

"Tidak terimakasih," jawab Rikuo sambil keluar kamar.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba.., Rikuo yang tadi manusia.., berubah menjadi Rikuo Youkai. Akane awalnya kaget namun lama-kelamaan ia terbiasa. Rikuo melihat foto Yuki-Onna sekali lagi., tak terasa air mata Rikuo mulai jatuh mengenai foto tersebut. Rikuo meremas foto itu dan menyelipkannya dikimononya.

"Sudah waktunya.," ucap Rikuo sambil melirik kearah Akane, Sayaka, Yue, dan Ukihara.

"Ayo kita berangkat., ke tempat Bajingan itu," ucap Rikuo sambil berjalan lebih dulu.

"Rikuo, selamatakn Tsurara-Chan," ucap Wakana, ibu Rikuo.

Rikuo tak bergeming dan tetap berjalan.

.

.

'ASAKURA'

Papan nama itulah yang berada didepan rumah megah bergaya eropa-jepang ini. Rikuo sudah siap dengan pedangnya. Sayakan sudah menenteng Al-Kitabnya dengan penuh senyuman. Ukihara mempersiapkan sejumlah racunnya. Lalu Yue., mebetulkan Kimononya dan menyelipkan beberapa bambu runcing kecil-kecil seperti tusuk gigi namun lebih besar dan lebih tajam seperti jarum. Sedangkan Akane., dia memakai sarung tangannya untuk bertarung. Ia sudah diperingatkan Rikuo kalau lawannya adalah Youkai. Entah karena bego., ataupun goblok bukannya membawa pedang atau pisau, Akane malah membawa peralatan tulis. Mulai dari pensil, spidol, penghapus, pulpen,penggaris, dll.

Dibawah Langit malam yang telah berwarna merah.., Rikuo menatap keempat temannya.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Rikuo.

"Iya," jawab mereka berempat kompak.

Rikuo memimpin mereka memasuki rumah yang penuh aura Youkai itu. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat seseorang mengahadang mereka dengan sebuah kayu besar.

"Mau bermain sebentar denganku sebelum masuk?" ucap seorang anak lelaki yang sedang duduk diatas pohon sebelah Rikuo. Ya, itu Loki.

Mata Akane tak bergeming. Menyaksikan sahabatnya sedang berusaha menyelakai teman-temannya. Akane mengepal tangannya erat-erat.

"Kuserahkan dia padamu Akane," ucap Rikuo sambil membelah kayu besar yang menghadangnya dengan pedang yang sangat cepat.

"Baik!" jawab Akane sambil mempererat sarung tangannya.

.

.

Kini tinggal Loki dan Akane saja., Akane menatap Loki penuh amarah. Sedangkan Loki? Ia malah tersenyum sinis pada Akane.

"Hahaha tak kusangka You can fight," ucap Loki meledek.

"I cannot fight., because You!"ucap Akane sambil menatap tajam Loki.

"What? Me? Hahaha you kidding!" ucap Loki sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"No., i not kiding! Loki., please.. Stop it!" pinta Akane.

"I don't Stop Akane., for You," ucap Loki sambil menatap sendu Akane.

"For.. Me?" tanya Akane tak percaya.

"Yes.," ucap Loki singkat sambil berdiri didahan pohon.

"LOKI! Berhentilah sekarang!" ucap Akane yang tak mengerti semua yang dikatakan Loki.

"Tak bisa Akane., lebih baik kau menyerah sekarang," ucap Loki.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan menyerah!" ucap Akane sambil menatap Loki.

"Kalau begitu., akan kubuat kau menyerah!" ucap Loki sambil melompat dan melayang diudara.., lalu ia jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi dan memukul Akane.

"AUW!" teriak Akane yang terhempas beberapa meter.

"Itulah akibatnya kau berurusan denganku, menyerahlah.," ucap Loki.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerah!" ucap Akane.

"Kenapa kau tak mau menyerah?" tanya Loki.

"Karena aku ingin menyelamatkanmu!" jawab Akane dengans enyumannya.

"Kau tak akan bisa menyelamatkanku," ucap Loki sambil menunduk.

"Aku yakin aku bisa!" ucap Akane percaya diri.

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa!" bentak Loki sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Loki membuka bajunya dan.., dapat terlihat punggung Loki bertato. Tato yang lebih tepatnya seperti., mantera.

"Aku dibelenggu oleh 'dia' aku rasa kau tahu tanpa harus kusebut nama. Aku tak akan bisa bebas.., selama 'dia' tidak mati," ucap Loki sambil mengenakan bajunya kembali.

"Jadi kumohon., menyerahlah!" ucap Loki sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Tidak akan.," ucap akane sambil mengambil ranting. Ia tahu 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh Loki adalah Kio.

Akane membuat lingkarang didepan tempat ia berdiri.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" ucap Akane.

Lalu Akane mengeluarkan semua peralatan tulisnya. Loki hanya bisa menutup mata.., ketia Loki membuka mata kembali matanya sudah berubah.., dari yang tadinya berwarna biru menjadi merah. Rambutnya dari yang tadinya pirang.., menjadi hitam. Loki benar-benar berubah.

"Aku akan menghentikanmu!" ucap Akane sambil melempar 5 buah pulpen kearah Loki.

Loki dengan sigap menghindari lemparan Akane sambil mendekat dan.., Loki memukul Akane. Akane terjatuh namun ia berdiri kembali dan membuka sebuah buku tulis lalu menggambar sebuah simbol dan merobeknya lalu menaruhnya ditanah.

"Kuharap., ini bisa. Atas nama dewi bulan., atas nama dewa matahari. Diana dan Apollo berikan kekuatan bintang pada diriku!" ucap Akane. Sebuah pedang muncul dari kertas tersebut. Pedang dengan pegangan berbentuk sayap. Akane langsung berlari kelingkaran yang tadi ia buat ditanah.

"Kau mau lari kemana anak muda?" teriak Loki dengan suara yang jelas berbeda dari biasanya.

Akane langsung menancapkan pedangnya ketanah yang sudah ia lingkari. Arah sayap dipegangan pedang itu diarahkan ke Loki.

"ATAS NAMA BINTANG JATUHKANLAH KEKUATANMU DAN HANCURKAN SEGALA YANG MENGHALANGIMU!" teriak Akane. Sebuah cahanya keluar dari lingkaran itu. Langit malam yang tadinya berwarna merah karena aura Youkai.. terbelah dan muncullah bintang-bintang. Bintang-bintang mengeluarkan cahannya dan seperti membentuk sel disekitar Loki. Lalu.., tiba-tiba cahaya yang begitu besar datang dan menimpa Loki. Kejadian yang berlangsung sangat singkat itu mampu membuat langit malam menjadi berbintang.

Akane mengambil pedangnya.., lalu ia mendekati Loki yang sudah tertidur karena efek cahaya yang menghantamnya tadi.

"Kuharap ini bisa., Bintang., Bulan., Matahari., dan juga... Aku. Lepaskan belenggu itu darinya.," ucap Akane sambil mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Loki lalu.., asap putih mengelilingi tubuh Loki dan lenyap secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

"Eeeng.,"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"AKANE! Ke.. kenapa ? a.. aku?" tanya Loki bingung.

"Belenggumu sudah kuhilangkan loh!" ucap Akane bangga.

"Benarkah?" tanya Loki tak percaya.

"Iya., sudah pasti.." ucap Akane sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

'GREP!' Loki memeluk Akane.

"Arigatou., Akane"

.

.

.

**NANTI DILANJUTKAN (TBC)**

**HAAI~! Maaf terlambat Update., banyak masalah jadi begini.**

RUANG AUTHOR :

Author : YEY! Chap 3~

Loki : Akhirnya gue muncul.

Akane : YO! YO!

KIO : AUTHOR GA BERMUTU!

Author : APA KATE LO?

Yuki-Onna : UDAH! UDAH!

*Yuki-Onna didorong ama Kana*

Rikuo : Kau Tak papa? Tsurara?

Yuki-Onna : Iya tak papa!

*Kana diinjek sama Yuki-Onna*

Kana : AUW!

Rikuo : Kau tak papa Kana?

Kana : Iya tak papa

Yuki-Onna : RIKUO PUNYA GUE!

Kana : ENAK AJA PUNYA GUE!

Author & Kio : BERISIK!

Kana & Tsurara : ELO YANG BERISIK!

Rikuo : SUDAH! DI—AUW!

Rikuo pingsan,


	4. Class 4

**HAI SEMUA! AUTHOR ABAL INI LAMA GA UPDATE GARA-GARA UTS! Sialnya lagi laptop disita! Alamat kampretkan ini., dan.. fic abal ala nak gajenes akan kita mulai! JENG JENG!**

**Read**

**.**

**.**

Pertarungan berlanjut. Kini hanya tinggal Rikuo seorang. Ukihara bertarung melawan Michiru, lalu Akane melawan Loki, Sayaka melawan Tsukasa Ao, dan.. Yue melawan Jun. Rikuo berlari menyusuri tangga. Rikuo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat sesosok bocah lelaki berkacamata sedang duduk dianak tangga. Dengan santai bocah itu mengotak-ngatik laptop yang ia pegang. Rikuo beerjaln mendekati bocah tersebut.

"Temanmu menang loh," ucap bocah itu.

"Apa maksudmu.., Takaeda Rui?" ucap Rikuo.

"Akane., dia menang melawan Loki. Tak kusangka dia adalah seorang Kekain seperti halnya dengan Yura," ucap Rui dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Harusnya tadi aku saja yang.."

"Apa?" tanya Rikuo sambil menatap Rui.

"Yang membunuh AKANE!" teriak Rui sambil menghunuskan pisau yang ia bawa.

"BRASH!" hujan darah terjadi. Darah berwarna merah segar mengucur dari tangan kecil. Wajah Rikuo kaget tak keplang. Ia yang melihat siapa yang menolongnya.. seorang gadis kecil, Sanada Nami. Tangan Nami terluka akibat tusukan pisau Rui. Tangan kecilnya kini bermandikan darah. Nami menjilat darah ditangannya itu. Seketika mata Nami berubah menjadi kuning. Dari yang tadinya berwarna Hijau.. menjadi kuning. Hal ini membuat Rikuo kaget.

"Kau! Nami kenapa kau menghalangiku?" teriak Rui kesal.

"Karena ini salah," ucap Nami santai.

"Salah? Salah apanya?" teriak Rui emosi.

"Semua ini salah., mengancam clan Nura hanya karena ingin mengalahkan pemimpinya yaitu Nura Rikuo,. Itu adalah tindakan yang salah," ucap Nami sambil menjilat lukanya.

"Kau!" ucap Rui kesal.

"Ka.. Kau!" ucap Rikuo kaget melihat Nmi.

"Aku Sanada Nami., manusia serigala.. salam kenal Nurarihyon!" ucap Nami sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Lebih baik kau cepat pergi selamatkan Oikawa-San," ucap Nami sambil menatap Rui.

"Lalu dia?" tanya Rikuo yang nampak tak yakin.

"Biar aku tangani," ucap Nami sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih.. Sanada," ucap Rikuo sambil berlari melewati Rui.

Rui yang hendak menirkam Rikuo yang sedang berlari melewatinya.. dihalangi oleh seorang gadis yang mencakar pipinya. Rui kemudian tersenyum dan berkata.. "Mari kita selesaikan., permainnan ini!".

.

.

Sementara itu.. Ukihara dan Michi.

"Kau tangguh juga., hah.. haha.." ucap Ukihara yang sudah kehabisan nafasnya.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Michi.

"Kau tak ingin hal ini terjadi., aku tahu itu," ucap Ukihara.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" tanya Michi kaget.

"Kau tidak menghadapiku dengan serius., kau ragu.. kau bimbang.. sebenarnya.. kau tak mau menyakiti Tsurarakan?" ucap Ukihara pelan.

"I.. itu.."

"Itu apa?" ucap Ukihara dengan nada agak keras.

'TES'.. air mata Michi mengalir. Ukihara kaget melihat gadis yang biasanya periang kini menangis dihadapannya.

"Itu karena., kalau aku tidak menuruti Kio.. bisa-bisa.. Tsurara terbunuh.. aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi.. makanya.. makanya... makanya aku melakukan hal ini! Kio juga berkata kalau., aku tak mengikuti kata-katanya., ia akan menyakiti kalian semua!" teriak Michi sambil berderai air mata.

"Jadi.. kau.."

"Aku., hanya ingin kalian semua selamat., huwaaa!" ucap Michi sambil memeluk Ukihara dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ukihara yang melihat Michi memelukanya dengan erat hanya bisa membalas pelukan Michi dan berkata..

"Semua akan baik-baik saja... Nura pasti akan menyelamatkan kita dan Kio,"

.

.

.

Rikuo berlari menyusuri koridor-koridor dirumah Asakura itu. Rasanya seperti berlari dilabirin. Benar-benar tak ada jalan keluar. Rikuo yang dari tadi berlalri kini merasa lelah. Iaa pun terjatuh dan terduduk lemas. Dengan keringat bercucuran ia berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. "_Rikuo.. Rikuo-Sama.. pergilah lupakan saja aku,_" terdengar suara Yuki-Onna. Walau samar-samar namun tetap saja terdengar oleh Rikuo. Rikuo langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan..

"Aku tak akan menyerah Yuki-Onna! Tunggu saja," ucap Rikuo sambil kembali berlari mencari pintu keluar.

.

.

Sementara itu Yue dan Jun..

Jun sudah kehabisan tenaga. Sedangkan Yue masih tetap bisa berdiri tegak.

"Aku mengandalkan kekuatan bulan (kaya Sailormoon aja -_-) sedangkan kau mengandalkan kekuatan matahari. Hal ini menguntungkanku karena sekarang adalah malam hari., dimana kekuatan matahari hanya sedikit," ucap Yue sambil mendekati Jun.

"Ini hanya faktor keberuntungan saja!" ucap Jun sambil berusaha bangkit.

"BRUK!" Jun sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Tenaganya benar-benar habis.

"Kau tahu? Kenapa aku tega menyakitimu?" tanya Yue.

"Karena kita MUSUH!"ucap Jun sambil melempar batu yang ada ditanah.

Yue berhasil menghindar dengan sempurna.

"Bukan., bukan karena kita musuh," ucap Yue.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jun emosi.

"Karena kita saudara," ucap Yue sambil membelai rambut Jun.

"Sau.. dara?" ucap Jun tak yakin.

"Sebagai saudaramu.. aku ingin mengembalikanmu ke jalan yang benar Jun," ucap Yue sambli memegangi pipi Jun yang terluka. Dalam sekejap... luka itu hilang tak berbekas.

"Ini adalah jalan yang be—"

"Jalan yang benar adalah.., dimana dirimu tidak dipaksa oleh siapapun.," ucap Yue sambil tersenyum.

Jun termenung.. ia ingat kalau Kio selalu memaksanya, tak memperdulikana dirinya., dan tak pernah menatap matanya. Air mata Jun mengalir. Jun menghapus kedua air matanya namun.. tetap saja percuma. Air matanya tetap mengalir.

"Kenapa., kenapa aku menangis?" ucap Jun tak mengerti.

"Karena kau takut., terhadap kenyataan," ucap Yue sambil menatap Jun.

"Takut terhadap.. ke..nyataan?" tanya Jun.

"Kau takut kalau jalan yang kau pilih salah., kau takut kalau semua yang kau lakukan salah., kau takut menerima itu semua, kau takut terhadap kenyataan," ucap Yue sambil memeluk Jun.

"Jadi.. aku.. ta..kut?" tanya Jun lagi.

"Tapi sekarang., kau tak perlu takut," ucap Yue.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jun heran.

"Karena aku bersamamu.,"

.

.

.

Sementara itu Sayaka dan Ao.

"Kau padahal tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa.. kenapa nekat melawanku?" tanya Ao dengan lantang.

"Kau juga sama saja.. tidak punya kekuatan aja BELAGU!" ucap Sayaka sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ao naik darah.

"RAIN!" ucap Sayaka. Seketika hujan turun dengan deras di atas kepala Ao. Seketika itu juga.. Ao basah kuyup.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" teriak Ao kesal.

"Perkenalkan., namaku Sayaka Ricole.. seorang Amewarashi.. pengatur hujan," ucap Sayaka sambil mengayunkan tangannya dan keluarlah sebuah payung.

"A.. Amewarashi?" ucap Ao tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau? Kaget kalau aku punya kekuatan?"ejek Sayaka.

"Amewarashikan.. salah satu makhulk suci.. kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Ao heran.

"Karena kalian sudah melanggar hukum KARMA! Aku disini hanya untuk melaporkan apa yang kulihat! Kau mengerti?" tanya Sayaka sambil berkacak pinggang.

Aopun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu sekarang., kita hanya perlu menunggu. Apakah Nura berhasil atau tidak," ucap Sayaka.

"Kau tidak mau bertarung denganku?" tantang Ao.

"Aku tidak mau temanku terluka!" ucap Sayaka dengan rona merah dipipinya yang sukse membuat wajah Ao memerah tak karuan juga.

.

.

Sementara itu Nami dan Rui..

"NAMI! TURUNKAN AKU!" teriak Rui.

"Iya iya., ribet ah!" ucap Nami sambil menurunkan Rui yang tadi ia gendong.

"Kau ini! Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa menghentikanku saat akan membunuh Nu—"

Sebuah jari telunjuk mengunci semua perkataan Rui.

"Itu karena.. kalau kau membunuh Nura., Kio akan semakin menjadi-jadi," ucap Nami.

"Tapi kita kan..!"

"Sudah., turuti saja kata-kataku," ucap Nami sambil menggenggam tangan Rui.

"Ukh., baiklah.." ucap Rui dengan rona merah.

.

.

Rikuo berlari mencari pintu keluar. Ia menghunuskan pedangnya ke segala arah. Dengan nafas terengah-rengah Rikuo terjatuh. Ia berusaha bangkit. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat seorang gadis bekimono putih berambut cokelat dengan kuping kucing dan memiliki ekor sembilan.

"Kau..," ucap Rikuo yang nampak mengenali gadis itu.

"Aku., Asakura Asae... saudara kembar Kio," ucap Sae tenang sambil membantu Rikuo berdiri.

"Kau., rubah ekor sembilan?" ucap Rikuo tak percaya.

"Entah kenapa aku lebih suka disebut Kyubi ataupun Kudakitsune.," ucap Sae sambil berjalan.

"Maaf., jadi.. kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Rikuo.

"Karena., aku ingin kau menghentikan dia.," ucap Sae sambil menaruh jari telunjuk ke kening Rikuo dan.., dalam sekejap tubuh Rikuo seperti tenggelam kedalam lantai.

"Hei! Kau! Ke.. kenapa a—" belum selesai omongannya., Rikuo sudah tenggelam.

Sae terjatuh. Tiba-tiba.. sekeliling Sae yang tadinya hanya dinding., berubah menjadi suatu ruangan yang sangat luas. Diruangan itu., terdapat Yagaeno Shino dan Kanata Ichi tegeletak dilantai. Mereka tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah. Dapat dipastikan., mereka sudah tak bernyawa. Sae meremas kimononya dan meneteskan air mata. Dua temannya yang tergeletak tepat dihadapannya itu... ia peluk dengan sangat erat. Menangis ditubuh Shino dan Ichi.

"Semoga., Nura bisa.. menghentikan Kio.., aku mohon.." ucap Sae sambil memeluk kedua temannya itu.

.

.

Rikuo pingsan. Beberapa menit kemudian ia terbangun.., ia melihat sekelilingnya. Nampak ruangan kosong hanya ada.., YUKI-ONNA!. Rikuo langsung berlari menuju Yuki-Onna yang duduk dikursi. Kursi ruangan itu hanya ada satu.. kursi yang diduduki oleh orang yang dicari Rikuo.. Yuki-Onna. Rikuo memeluk Yuki-Onna erat tak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Yuki-Onna., Yuki-Onna!" ucap Rikuo sekencang mungkin berusaha membangunkan Yuki-Onna.

"Ri.., Rikuo-Sa—"

"ZRASH!"

Sebuah pedang baru saja menggores leher Yuki-Onna. Darahpun mengalir dengan deras. Rikuo yang memeluk Yuki-Onna tak habis pikir. Kenapa? Karena dirinyalah yang menggores leher Yuki-Onna dengan pedangnya. Hingga Yuki-Onna hanya mampu menatap Rikuo tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Ke.. KENAPA? KENAPA AKU?" teriak Rikuo.

"Karena aku,"

Rikuo melihat kedepan dan.., Kio. Asakura Akio sedang duduk dikursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Yuki-Onna. Kio tersenyum dengan senyuman ramahnya. Rikuo menatapnya tajam.

"Kau! DASAR BRENG—"

"DRUKK!" pedang Rikuo hampir menusuk leher Yuki-Onna yang tergeletak dilantai. Untungnya Rikuo sedikit membelokan arah pedang tersebut sehingga pedang Rikuo hanya mengenai lantai dan rambut Yuki-Onna. Rikuo yang melihat darah mengalir begitu deras dari leher Yuki-Onna mangsung menghela nafas.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.," ucap Rikuo.

"Apa kau bisa mengalahkanku?" tanya Kio.

"Pasti., aku harus bisa," ucap Rikuo sambil berlari kearah Kio dengan pedangnya.

"ZRAT" tubuh Rikuo terhenti dan tidak dapat digerakan. Badan Rikuo benar-benar tak bisa ia kendalikan.

"Kau., kau apakan tubuhku?" tanya Rikuo.

"Hanya bermain sejenak.," ucap Kio sambil tersenyum.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" teriak Rikuo.

"Aku ingin kau diam hingga.., gadis itu meninggal," ucap Kio sambil tersenyum riang.

"KAU!" geram Rikuo sambil berusaha bergerak. Tiba-tiba jari-jari Rikuo mengeluarkan darah. Rikuo kaget namun.., darah itu mengelir mengikuti sebuah benang. Dan sekarang Rikuo mengerti kenapa dirinya tak bisa bergerak. Itu karena dirinya telah terikat oleh benang-benang transparan yang tidak terlihat oleh mata Rikuo.

"Jadi., kau mengikatku dengan benang-benang ya?" tanya Rikuo sambil tersenyum licik.

"Yap! Kau jenius.,! namun semakin sering kau bergerak.. benang-benang itu akan semakin kuat," ucap Kio.

"Ukh!" ucap Rikuo yang merasakan sakit ditangannya.

Tiba-tiba...

"ZRASH!" datang seseorang dari atas yang langsung memutuskan benang-benang yang mengikat Rikuo. Rikuopun akhirnya dapat bergerak bebas. Dan... orang yang memutuskan benang-benang itu adalah Sae. Dengan ekornya yang setajam pedang itu., ia memutuskan benang-benang Kio.

"Sa..e?" ucap Kio tak percaya.

Sae hanya menatap Kio tajam.

"Kenapa kau halangi aku? Jawab SAE!" teriak Kio sambil menggerakan jari-jarinya dan mengikat leher Sae dengan benang-benangnya.

"Karena., ini semua sa..lah.." ucap Sae sambil kembali memutuskan benang-benang itu dengan ekornya.

"Kau!" ucap Kio.

"DUAK!" Rikuo memukul kepala Kio dengan sarung pedangnya. Kio langsung terjatuh pingsan. Sae tersenyum lalu menghampiri Kio.

"Maafkan aku yah., tak dapat menjagamu," ucap Sae sambil membelai rambut Kio.

Rikuo langsung berlari kearah Yuki-Onna dan., ia langsung menggendongnya. Sae yang melihat hal itu langsung tersenyum dan menggerak jari-jemarinya. Rikuo menatap Sae dengan bingung.

"Ichi go yuki-onna.., Nura Rikuo., Nurarihyon," ucap Sae.

Dalam sekejap Rikuo menghilang.

.

.

"Sudah saatnya.,"' ucap Sayaka.

"Waktunya apa?" tanya Ao.

Sayakan membuka payungnya lalu memakainya. Ia kini berada didepan gerbang rumah Asakura terdiam sambil melihat arah rumah megah itu. Tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur rumah itu.

"Hei? Ini kenapa tiba-tiba hujan?" tanya Ao bingung.

DRUKK! BRRUKKK! Rumah itu ambruk. Hingga akhirnya rata dengan tanah. Hal ini membuat Ao semakin bingung.

"Ada apa in—" kata-katanya terhenti melihat Sayaka menangis.

"Mereka.., sudah tiada..." ucap Sayaka sambil meneteskan air mata.

Ao hanya terdiam. Melihat Sayaka menangis Ao hanya bisa memegang pundak Sayaka dan membiarkan Sayaka menangis dibawah hujan.

.

"Hujan..," ucap Yue sambil melihat kelangit.

"Sepertinya., ini pertanda..," ucap Jun cemas.

"Ini., Sayaka.," ucap Yue mengetahui siapa yang menurunkan hujan tersebut.

"Sayaka?" tanya Jun.

"Sae., Kio., You., dan Ichi.. sudah tiada.," ucap Yue.

"APA?" teriak Jun sambil menarik baju Yue.

"ITU BOHOnGKAN?" ucap Jun sambil menatap Yue.

"Kita harus pergi., urusan kita disini sudah selesai," ucap Yue sambil melangkah pergi.

"Tapi..!"

"Aku juga sedih JUN! Tapil., tapi apa yang bisa kita berbuat? Mereka.. mereka mati atas keinginan mereka sendiri., kita.. kita.." ucap Yue dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Hanya bisa menerimanya," ucap Jun sambil meremas tinjunya.

.

.

"Sudah berakhir ya?" ucap Nami yang melihat rumah Asakura rubuh dari atas pohon yang tidak begituh jauh dari rumah Asakura.

"Begitulah.," ucap Rui yang berada dibawah pohon tersebut.

"HUP! Berarti.. kita bisa pergi dong?" tanya Nami sambil turun dari pohon.

"Kau ingin pergi?" tanya Rui.

"Aku ingin melupakan kejadian ini," ucap Nami sambil menatap Rui.

"Aku juga begitu., ayo,"ucap Rui sambil melangkah pergi.

.

.

"Loki.."

"Apa Akane?" tanya Loki.

Kini Loki dan Akane berada diapartement Loki yang tidak jauh dari rumah Asakura.

"Rumah Kio., rubuh.." ucap Akane.

"Itu berarti.. pertempuran sudah selesai," ucap Loki.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Akane lagi.

"Sae yang memberitahuku.."

**.**

**.**

**TbC**

**.**

**.**

**YA AMPUN! Gila! Sesuatu banget nih fic jadi abal dan gaje! HWAHAHAHA! Dukung saya di IFA YA!**

**No RUANG AUTHOR**

**Review**

**ga saya edit., ga ada waktu *sok sibuk***

**mohon maaf apa bila ada banyak kesalahan.**


	5. Class 5

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK! Saya kembali~! Cukup lama absen disini membuat saya sangat kangen.. kaliang tahu apa alasan saya absen? UTS!11 ULANGAN! ARGHHHHHHHH! Hahahahaha sudah baca yaaaaa!**

**.**

**.**

**Love in popular class?**

**.**

**Chap 5**

**.**

**.**

Kejadian di rumah Asakura telah berakhir. Yuki-Onna kini masih dalam tahap pengobatan. Rikuo tidak masuk sekolah karena menjaga Yuki-Onna. Namun Rikuo mendengar beberapa kabar burung mengenai hal tersebut. Seperti bahwa Amewarashi telah melaporkan kejadian itu kepetinggi langit dan akan memberi hukuman kepada clan Nura dan pembasmihan terhadap clan Asakura. Amewarashi meminta keringanan hukuman terhadap clan Nura dan permintaan itu dipenuhi. Sepertinya Rikuo harus berterimaksih pada Amewarashi cantik itu, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sayaka Ricole. Lalu kabar yang mengatakan kalau Jun dan Yue kembali ke China untuk mempelajari ilmu baru dari buku Clowreed (kok jadi ke CLAMP -_-). Ada juga kabar tentang Rui dan Nami yang menghilang entah kemana. Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah.. kabar kematian Yagaeno Shino dan Kanata Ichi serta kematian Asakura Sae dan Asakura Kio. Rikuo sangat menyayangkan kematian Sae yang telah membantunya saat menyelamatkan Yuki-Onna.

Sudah sekitar 1 minggu Rikuo tak masuk sekolah. Sekitar 1 minggu pula Yuki-Onna tak kunjung sadar dari pingsannya. Kata Ibu Rikuo luka Yuki-Onna cukup parah jadi mungkin penyembuhannya akan sedikit lebih lambat dari luka-luka pada umumnya. Rikuo menggenggam tangan Yuki-Onna. Berharap ia akan bangun. 'Tangan putih dan dingin itu., sebisa mungkin akan kujadikan hangat dengan seluruh doaku agar kau bangun, Yuki-Onna,' batin Rikuo.

.

" _Rikuo-Sama., jangan keluar malam-malam! Nanti kau akan diserang oleh YOUKAI lain!" _

"_Tapi aku ingin ikut dengan kakek,"_

"_Memang kakekmu kemana?"_

"_Aku tadi melihat kakek pergi membawa_ pedang, aku ingin ikut,"

"_Rikuo-Sama, apakah Rikuo-Sama tau? saya yakin saat kakek anda pulang ia ingin melihat wajah cucunya tertidur pulas tanpa gangguan youkai lain,"_

"_Kenapa begitu?" _

"_Karena kakek anda sudah membasmi para Youkai yang ingin melukai anda. Dan ia ingin cucunya tidur tanpa gangguan atas kerja kerasnya,"_

"_Yuki-Onna aku ingin minta satu hal,"_

"_Apa itu Rikuo-Sama?"_

"_Selama aku tidur genggam tanganku., aku suka mimpi buruk karena itu aku ingin ikut dengan kakek,"_

"_Jadi begitu rupanya, saya akan menggenggam tangan Rikuo-Sama sampai saya tidak dapat bernafas lagi ah tidak! Saya akan menggenggam tangan Rikuo-Sama sampai Rikuo-Sama memerintahkan saya untuk melepaskan genggaman itu. Saya berjanji," _

"_Janji?"_

"_Janji!"_

.

.

"Yuki-Onna bukankah kau berjanji akan menggenggam tanganku terus?" ucap Rikuo sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku berjanji Rikuo-Sama,"

Mata Rikuo terbalak. Ia langsung menatap sumber suara itu. Itu adalah.. Yuki-Onna!. Rikuo langsung memeluk Yuki-Onna erat-erat. Yuki-Onna merasa kaget tak karuan. Wajahnya memerah. Tanpa disadari air mata Rikuo menetes. Rikuo benar-benar merasa bersyukur dan lega karena Yuki-Onna akhirnya sadar juga. Rikuo melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Yuki-Onna akhirnya! Akhirnya! Kau sadar!" ucap Rikuo.

"Iya Rikuo-Sama., arigatou," ucap Yuki-Onna sambil menghapus air mata Rikuo.

"Maafkan aku karena aku telah membuatmu terluka," ucap Rikuo.

"Tak masalah, asalkan Rikuo-Sama tak papa," ucap Yuki-Onna sambil tersenyum hingga membuat wajah Rikuo memerah.

"Kau sudah tak.. pa.. pa.. kan?" tanya Rikuo.

"Iya!" ucap Yuki-Onna.

"Aku akan memberitahu yang lai dulu! Aku juga akan membawa makanan! Jadi tunggu sebentar ya!" ucap Rikuo sambil berjalan keluar kamar Yuki-Onna.

'BLAM!' suara pintu tertutup.

Yuki-Onna kembali berbaring dikasur. Keringatnya mengucur dan ia memegangi lehernya. Sebenarnya ia masih kesakitan tetapi ia tak mungkin memberi tahu majikannya tersebut. Yuki-Onna menatap tangan kanannya yang terasa hangat.

"Tanganku.. hangat…" ucap Yuki-Onna.

"Arigatou, Rikuo-Sama," ucapnya lagi.

Ia tahu kalau Rikuo terus menerus menggenggam tangannya dan berada disampingnya selama ia tak sadarkan diri. Wajah Yuki-Onna memerah mengingat ia baru saja dipeluk, dikhawatirkan, dimanja, disayang, digendong, dan sebagainya oleh tuannya, Nura Rikuo.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Rikuo kembali ke sekolah. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin masuk sekolah karena ia ingin menjaga Yuki-Onna. Tapi karena desakan orang-orang di rumah dan juga desakan dari Yuki-Onna akhirnya Rikuopun mengalah dan mengikuti keinginan mereka. Rikuo berniat pulang cepat agar dapat menjaga Yuki-Onna.

"Rikuo!" teriak Kana.

"Eh., Kana," ucap Rikuo.

"Kau kemana saja seminggu ini? Aku khawatir loh!" ucap Kana.

"Terimakasih, aku ada sedikit urusan hahahaha," ucap Rikuo berbohong.

"Kau tahu tidak? Anak-anak populer di sekolah ini menghilang semua! Mereka menghilang tanpa jejak! Pihak sekolah juga tidak ingin memberi keterangan lebih," ucap Kana.

"Hahahaha begitukah?" ucap Rikuo seakan-akan tak percaya. Padahal ia tahu kemana semua anak populer itu pergi.

"iya! Sampai-sampai Oikawa-San juga menghilang!" ucap Kana.

"Hahahaaha mungkin saja ia akan kembali," ucap Rikuo.

Akhirnya Kana dan Rikuo berjalan bersama sampai memasuki ruang kelas. Saat Rikuo membuka loker sepatu ia menemukan beberapa surat. Surat itu dari Sayaka, Yue, Nami, Akane, dan juga Sae. Saat jam pelajaran pertama Rikuo membuka surat dari Sayaka. Ia membacanya dengan saksama.

_._

"_Untuk Nura_

_Kalau kau sudah membaca surat ini dapat kupastikan bahwa kondisi clan Nura sudah stabil lagi. Aku sudah meminta keringanan hukuman. Hukumanmu akan kuberitahukan kepada kakekmu. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena kami pihak petinggi langit dan makhluk suci tidak segera bertindak. Tapi syukurlah kau dapat mengatasinya. Aku sebagai Amewarashi sudah menanggung malu yang cukup banyak gara-gara ulahmu! Aku sampai harus berlutut didepan para dewa! Sungguh keterlaluan. Aku juga sampai dimarahi oleh seniorku. Kalau bukan kau, Nura! Aku tak akan melakukannya._

_Sayaka Ricole, Ame"_

.

"Arigatou Sayaka," ucap Rikuo sambil tersenyum lembut.

Lalu Rikuo membuka surat kedua. Surat itu dari Nami.

.

"_Yo Rikuo! Maaf waktu itu aku langsung pergi. Sekedar info saja ternyata namamu sudah terkenal ke penjuru dunia! Hahaha lalu soal Kio.., aku turut berduka karena sad ending. Tapi asal kau tahu saja Rikuo banyak orang yang sedang mengincar nyawamu. Mereka ada diseluruh dunia bahkan jumlahnya tak tanggung-tanggung. Kini aku dan Rui bekerja sebagai informan dan juga… hacker? Mungkin aku tak tahu apa julukan bagi orang yang sudah menghancurkan security system orang lain dan mengambil informasi penting. Hahaha aku berterimakasih karena kau tak bertarung dengan Rui waktu itu,_

_Nami-Rui"_

_._

Rikuo langsung tersenyum. Walau dalam hatinya ia sempat kaget mendengar pekerjaan mereka sekarang. Namun Rikuo merasa itu adalah yang paling pas untuk mereka. Dan lagi mereka memang pasangan serasi. Rui yang pintar dan juga Nami yang kuat, mereka akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Rikuo yakin dengan hal tersebut.

Kemudian Riku membuka surat berikutnya yaitu dari Yue.

.

"_From : Yue _

_To : Nura_

_Hai apa kabar? Aku dan Jun sudah tiba di CHINAAAA! Hahhahahaha disana kami diasuh oleh keluarga jauh kami yauti keluarga Li. Kami berguru kepada Li Syaoran. Hahaha sungguh aneh bukan? tapi karena kami masih pemula kami dimasukkan ke tempat Soi Fon (kok jadi campur aduk ni fic?). Di tempat Soi Fon kami menjadi polisi daerah loh! Keren! Akhirnya kami dapat mengetahui mana jalan yang terbaik bagi kami. Disini lagi ramai-ramainya battle bayblade loh! Katanya tim China kalah diturnamen dunia oleh tim Jepang! Sungguh hebat Negara tempat kau berdiri itu Nura!. Lalu disini juga.. kami meminta maaf karena sampai memberimu masalah sehingga para petinggi langit menghukummu. Kalau kau tanya aku tahu dari sudah pasti aku tahu dari Syaoran. Maklum diakan teman dekat Yuuko-San, penyihir dimensi di negaramu. Lalu kami juga bertemu dengan banyak artis dunia loh! Seperti Super Junior M! hahaha.. _

_Terimakasih Nura sudah membawa kami ke jalan yang benar._

_Salam Yue & Jun"_

Rikuo tersenyum lega karena mereka berada dalam pengawasan Ichihara Yuuko, kenalan Rikuo yang merupakan penyihir dan dapat dipercaaya. Dan juga ia bersama dengan Soi Fon salah satu teman Kurosaki Ichigo. Lalu Rikuo memutuskan untuk membuka surat berikutnya yaitu surat dari Sae.

.

"_Untuk Nura Rikuo_

_Sebelumnya terimakasih karena sudah menyadarkanku dan Kio. Tapi aku minta maaf atas kelakuan Kio terhadap clanmu. Aku sungguh minta maaf kepada Yuki-Onna, tapi aku takin seberapa banyak maaf yang ku ucap tak akan dapat dimaafkan. Lalu ada kabar gembira untukmu, kami yang sudah meninggal diselamatkan oleh temanmu yang penyihir dimensi. Aku terdampar diberanda tokonya lalu ia menanyakan apa permohonanku dan aku menjawab 'Aku ingin agar aku dan Kio tetap hidup dengan tenang,' lalu aku membayarnya dengan salah satu mataku dan juga salah satu mata Kio. Lalu aku juga memberikan tegata yang kumiliki. Katanya itu masih kurang lalu ia memberiku dua buah pita. Satu untukku dan satu untuk Kio. Katanya itu untuk berjaga-jaga agar aku bisa melindungi salah seorang yang penting yang dapat mengubah dunia. Aku bersyukur karena harga yang ia berikan dikurangi karena aku adalah kenalanmu. Terimakasih Nura kuharap Yuki-Onna cepat sembuh,_

_Psn : Memori Kio tentang kejadian waktu itu sudah dihapus dan ia menjali hidup yang lebih baik denganku sekarang :) "_

Nura tak habis fikir ternyata seorang Yuuko berperan banyak dalam masalahnya kali ini. Dengan hati riang. wajah riang Rikuo membuat Kana heran. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Rikuo?. Rikuo mengambil hpnya dan menge-mail Yuki-Onna.

'_Cepat sembut Salju Hangatku,'_

Itulah e-mail Rikuo untuk Yuki-Onna. Rikuo menutup Hpnya dan kembali fokus ke pelajaran.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Rikuo langsung membereskan buku-bukunya. Tanpa ia sadari sesosok gadis mungil sedang menungguinya. Gadis berambut cokelat itu, Kana. Rikuo yang tak sadar dengan kehadiran Kana hanya melewati Kana tanpa menyapanya. Kana yang kaget dengan hal itu langsung bertindak cepat.

"Rikuo-Kun," ucap Kana.

"Eh?" Rikuo membalikan matanya.

"Sepertinya kau buru-buru sekali?" tanya Kana dengan penuh curiga.

"Ya, hem.. begitulah," ucap Rikuo sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya kau ada urusan apa?" tanya Kana.

"Eh., aku.." ucap Rikuo dengan wajah memerah.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Kana.

"Tidak papa hahaha," ucap Rikuo.

"Jadi apakah urusanmu itu penting?" tanya Kana lagi.

"Kurasa iya," ucap Rikuo sambil tersipu.

Melihat tingkah laku Rikuo Kanapun semakin penasaran.

"Apakah aku boleh ikut.. Rikuo-Kun?" tanya Kana.

"Eh? Gimana ya? Bukannya tak boleh tapi," ucap Rikuo lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kana langsung menarik tangan Rikuo dan pergi keluar sekolah. Ia terus menerus menggandeng tangan Rikuo. Dapat dilihat reaksi murid-murid yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'APA MEREKA BERDUA PACARAN?'. Kana nampak senang karena disangka pacaran oleh pujaan hatinya Nura Rikuo. Namun Rikuo? Ia merasa gelisah karena niat pulang cepatnya jadi terhambat. Saat tepat didepan pintu gerbang sekolah Rikuo menghentikan Kana.

"Ano Kana-Chan," ucap Rikuo.

"Ada apa Rikuo? Kau ada urusan dimana? Biarkan aku ikut yaa?" ucap Kana sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman Kana yang terbayang diotak Rikuo adalah senyuman Yuki-Onna. Mau tak mau ia menganggukan kepala. Kana berteriak riang sambil memeluk Rikuo dengan erat. Dan yang pasti membuat semua yang ada disitu salah paham tingkat tinggi.

"Arigatou Rikuo-Kun!" ucap Kana kencang.

"Ah.., iya iya," ucap Rikuo sambil melepaskan pelukan Kana.

.

.

Kana dan Rikuo berjalan menuju tempat 'URUSAN' Rikuo. Betapa kagetnya Kana saat tahu kalau Rikuo memiliki urusan penting di rumahnya sendiri? Untuk apa Rikuo bilang urusan penting? Apakah ada acara keluarga atau semacamnya?. Dan yang membuat Kana heran adalah untuk apa Rikuo membelikan Melon? Apakah ada acara makan-makan?. Rikuo melirik kearah Kana dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang dapat membuat hati siapapun luluh.

"Inikan rumahmu Rikuo-Kun?" tanya Kana.

"Iya," jawab Rikuo.

"Kau ada urusan keluarga ya?" tanya Kana.

"Tidak," ucap Rikuo.

"Kau mau belajar?" tanya Kana.

"Tidak," jawab Rikuo.

"Lalu?" tanya Kana.

"Aku harus merawat orang sakit," ucap Rikuo polos sambil membuka gerbang rumahnya dan… terlihat seorang Yuki-Onna sedang mengenakan jaket biru (yang biasanya dipake Rikuo pas jadi Youkai itu loh) sambil memegang sapu.

"Ah Rikuo-Sama!" ucap Yuki-Onna.

"Tsurara! Kau sedang apa?" teriak Rikuo keras dan segera berlari kearah Yuki-Onna.

"Me—Menyapu," ucap Yuki-Onna.

"Baka! Kaukan baru sadar! Jangan lakukan pekerjaan rumah dulu!" ucap Rikuo.

"Gommen ne," ucap Yuki-Onna.

"Haah., yasudah, cepat masuk dan istirahat. Biar nanti aku yang melanjutkan," ucap Rikuo sambil mengelus-elus rambut Yuki-Onna.

Kana yang dari tadi melihat hal itu hanya dapat diam pasrah. Ia hanya dapat menahan amarahnya. Kenapa adegan itu harus terjadi dihadapannya? Tak bisakah kedua orang itu sadar atas apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Atau harus Kana berteriak untuk menghentikan adegan mesra itu?.

"Eh ano.. eto.." ucap Yuki-Onna sambil menunjuk kearah Kana.

"Oh iya, Kana ayo silahkan masuk," ucap Rikuo.

"Eh., iya..," ucap Kana dengan senyum paksaanya.

.

"Rikuo-Sama, biar aku saja yang melakukan!" ucap Yuki-Onna yang merasa khawatir melihat Rikuo.

"Sudah tenang saja, tidurlah dengan manis supaya cepat sembuh!" ucap Rikuo sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"TAP TAP" suara langkah kaki Rikuo diikuti oleh Kana. Dirumah itu hanya ada mereka bertiga dan youkai-youkai yang lain.

"Rikuo-Kun,"

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Rikuo.

"Apakah urusan pentingmu itu merawat Oikawa-San?" tanya Kana.

Rikuo terdiam melihat tatapan serius Kana. Rikuo menunduk dan kembali menatap Kana.

"Iya," ucap Rikuo.

"Apakah Oikawa-San begitu penting?" tanya Kana.

Rikuo kaget tak kepalang dengan pertanyaan Kana. Rikuo hanya membuat muka. Melihat hal itu Kana menjadi semakin gelisah dan penasaran. Kana memegangi kedua tangan Rikuo dan menatap Rikuo.

"Jawab aku Nura Rikuo!" ucap Kana dengan sangat kencang.

**.**

"…"

**.**

"Jawab aku! Jawab,"

**.**

**.**

"Bagiku Tsurara adalah…..,"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**TUH LIHAT! TBC LAGI! YAOWOH!**

**NO EDIT & RUANG AUTHOR**

**ASAL TAHU AJA INI GUE LAGI UTS HAHAHAHAHA (?) *STRESS**

**Follow estu_icetwo**

"**PENGUMUMAN! BAGI YANG MAU LIAT WUJUD OC DI FIC-FIC SAYA HARAP MENTIONS SAYA~!"**

**Review**

**.**

**Read**

**.**

**Relakan aku tuk pergi~ JAAANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!FF**


	6. Class 6

"Rikuo-Sama, biar aku saja yang melakukan!" ucap Yuki-Onna yang merasa khawatir melihat Rikuo.

"Sudah tenang saja, tidurlah dengan manis supaya cepat sembuh!" ucap Rikuo sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"TAP TAP" suara langkah kaki Rikuo diikuti oleh Kana. Dirumah itu hanya ada mereka bertiga dan youkai-youkai yang lain.

"Rikuo-Kun,"

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Rikuo.

"Apakah urusan pentingmu itu merawat Oikawa-San?" tanya Kana.

Rikuo terdiam melihat tatapan serius Kana. Rikuo menunduk dan kembali menatap Kana.

"Iya," ucap Rikuo.

"Apakah Oikawa-San begitu penting?" tanya Kana.

Rikuo kaget tak kepalang dengan pertanyaan Kana. Rikuo hanya membuat muka. Melihat hal itu Kana menjadi semakin gelisah dan penasaran. Kana memegangi kedua tangan Rikuo dan menatap Rikuo.

"Jawab aku Nura Rikuo!" ucap Kana dengan sangat kencang.

**.**

"…"

**.**

"Jawab aku! Jawab,"

**.**

**.**

"Bagiku Tsurara adalah…..,"

**.**

**.**

**Love In Popular Class?**

**Chap 6**

**.**

**.**

Suara jam berbunyi kencang membuyarkan kesunyian yang telah dibuat oleh sang Nurarihyon itu. Dua buah pandang bertemu dan menatap tajam satu sama lain. Sang Nurarihyon perlahan-lahan namun pasti mulai menenangkan dirinya dan melanjutkan bicaranya. Sang gadis biasa yang 'sempat-ia-cintai' itu menatap tajam dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Bagiku Tsurara adalah…, sesorang yang spesial," ucap Sang Nurarihyon yang sukses membuat Sang gadis biasa itu kaget tak kepalang.

"Jadi maksudmu kau menyukai Oikawa-San?" ucap Kana.

"Aku tak yakin., tapi.. mungkin," ucap Rikuo.

"Kalau begitu…"

"Kana-Chan maaf.. Gommenne.." ucap Rikuo.

"SELAMAT RIKUO-KUN!" teriak Kana riang.

Rikuo kaget tak kepalang. Hey ayolah.. bukannya harusnya gadis ini nangis guling-guling sambil memohon-mohon ke Rikuo untuk tidak menyukai Yuki-Onna? (Sip itu terlalu lebay jadi abaikan.). Kenapa sekarang gadis itu malah tertawa riang tak karuan seakan-akan tak ada yang terjadi? Beberapa detik yang lalu ia berwajah masam tak setuju kalau Rikuo menyukai Yuki-Onna atau lebih tepatnya Tsurara. Lalu? Kenapa sekarang ia tertawa?.

"Ne nee Rikuo-Kun, aku mau tanya," ucap Kana.

"A.. apa?" tanya Rikuo.

"Eh., tidak ja— Ah! Kenapa Oikawa-San ada dirumahmu?" tanya Kana.

"Eh itu.. soalnya.., eh.. karena…" ucap Rikuo bingung.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Kana.

"Karena orang tuaku adalah teman dekat orang tua Rikuo. Sekarang orang tuaku sedang diluar negri karena aku sakit dan tak ada yang mengurusku dirumah jadi Ibu Rikuo dan Rikuo menyuruhku tinggal disini sampai sembuh," ucap Yuki-Onna yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Eh? Tsurara?" tanya Rikuo kaget.

"Jadi begitu.," ucap Kana paham.

"Kalian lama sekali, apa ada yang perlu dibantu?" tanya Yuki-Onna.

"Ah! Tidak! Sudah kau kembali tidur saja," ucap Rikuo.

"Eh., baiklah," ucap Yuki-Onna.

**.**

**Keesokan harinya **

**.**

"Kau serius sudah tak papa Yuki-Onna?" tanya Rikuo khawatir.

"Iya! Tenang saja," ucap Yuki-Onna mantap.

"Kalau begitu kita kesekolah naik sepedah saja, supaya kau tak capek!" ucap Rikuo.

"Ti— tidak usah, kita jalan kaki saja! Aotabo juga ikutkan?" tanya Yuki-Onna.

"Tidak Aotabo sedag ada urusan dengan Kappa," ucap Rikuo.

"Oh begitu., baiklah ayo kita berangkat," ucap Yuki-Onna sambil berjalan keluar dari kediaman Nura.

"Iiiieeee! Chotto matte Yuki-Onna!" teriak Rikuo. (Benerga tuh tulisan? Pokoknya artinya tunggu dulu,)

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sekolah. Yah maklum jaraknya ga jauh-jauh amat dari rumah. lagian emang anak-anak jepang jalan kakikan kalau sekolahnya deket? /Plak!. Rikuo memandang Yuki-Onna khawatir. Yuki-Onna nampak riang-riang saja tak peduli tatapan tuannya itu. Bahkan mungkin Yuki-Onna tak sadar dengan tatapan tuannya yang sedang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Yuki-Onna berjalan dengan riang sambil sesekali meloncat-loncat. Tiba-tiba Yuki-Onna terpeleset dan kepalanya membetur tanah/aspal. Seketika juga ia pingsan atas kecerebohannya sendiri.

"Aaaa~ a~ ku~ terja~" Yuki-Onna langsung pingsan.

"Yuki-Onna!Yuki-Onna!" teriak Rikuo kaget.

Rikuo menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yuki-Onna namun tak ada respon. Rikuopun cemas. Karena jarak kesekolah tinggal sedikit lagi ia memutuskan untuk merawat Yuki-Onna di Sekolah. Rikuopun menggendong Yuki-Onna. Okeh kalian inginnya gendongan seperti apa yang diberikan Rikuo ke Yuki-Onna? Ala tuan putri? Okeh ia memberikan gendongan ala tuan putrinya ke Yuki-Onna. Dan ., saat di depan sekolah semua mata tertuju padamu. Yap! Semua mata melihat kepada Rikuo. Dan Yuki-Onna. Kok bisa? Ya pastilah sang cewek populer yang dikabarkan pindah itu sekarang sedang digendong oleh murid yang super duper biasa yaitu Rikuo?! Eh gila lo! Ampe kiamat dateng juga pasti pada kaget! (okeh fokus.. fokus..).

**.**

**RUANG KESEHATAN**

**.**

"Eeeng.,"

Kesadaran Yuki-Onna mulai kembali. Yuki-Onna membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya.

"Dimana ini," ucapnya sedikit heran.

Yuki-Onna terlihat terkejut mendapati perban dikepalanya. Lalu ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi ia tak menemukan apapun. Satu kesimpulannya adalah ia berada diruang kesehatan. Berbagai pertanyaan menghiasi otak Yuki-Onna. Dengan perlahan-lahan Yuki-Onna mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. Mencoba mencari barang-barangnya dan ia menemukan tas sekolahnya.

"Ah! Aduh! Ii… taaiiii," rintih Yuki-Onna.

Sambil megangi kepalanya. Ia meruntuki dirinya dalam hati kenapa ia begitu lemah. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan terliht sesosok bocah lelaki berkacamata. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nura Rikuo. Yuki-Onna tersentak kaget. 'Ri… Ri…. Rikuo-Sama!' batin Yuki-Onna. Rikuo mulai mendekati Yuki-Onna. Dan kini ia duduk disamping Yuki-Onna.

"Kau sudah tak papa, Tsurara?" tanya Rikuo.

"Iya Rikuo-Sama," ucap Yuki-Onna sambil tersenyum.

"Kurasa akan ada seseorang yang marah dan menyesal nanti malam hahahaha," ucap Rikuo diiringi dengan tawa garingnya.

"Maksud Rikuo-Sama apa?" tanya Yuki-Onna.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," ucap Rikuo.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas saja," ucap Yuki-Onna.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," ucap Rikuo menahan Yuki-Onna.

"Eh— eetoo.., ano.. lagi pula tubuhku sudah tak pa—"

"Jangan pasakan dirimu Tsurara," ucap RIkuo kini kepalanya berada dibahu Yuki-Onna.

Wajah Yuki-Onna memerah tak karuan. Baru kali ini Tuannya seperhatian ini dan sedekat ini. Bersyukur? Pastinya tapi tak lupa ia juga merasa bersalah karena ia membuat tuannya memikirkan banyak hal mengenai dirinya. Padahal ia yakin tuannya itu memiliki urusan yang lebih penting dari dirinya yang tak berguna ini. Detak jantung Rikuo semakin cepat. Dibalik wajah 'stay cool'nya itu ia sangat malu atas tindakannya.

'Oh Kami-Sama… aku sangat bahagia tapi— sejujurnya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Tsura— maksudku Yuki-Onna bukanlah aku, melainkan diriku yang berwujud Youkai. Aku tak pantas berbahagia diatas kekhawatiran orang lain. Aku tahu ia sangat mencintai Yuki-Onna lebih dari apapun. Aku menyadarinya saat Yuki-Onna melindungi dirinya sewaktu clan Nura berperang dengan Tamazuki. Rasa tak ingin kehilangan, putus asa, dan penyesalan kurasakan dalam dada ini. tapi aku merasa ini bukan milikku melainkan, milik darah youkaiku, walau status kami mungkin pacaran (liat chap 1 or 2) tetap saja.. aku merasa.. ini bukan hakku.' batin Rikuo.

"Kau tak papa, Rikuo-Sama?" tanya Yuki-Onna.

"Tidak., tidak papa," ucap Rikuo sambil menatap wajah Yuki-Onna.

"Tsurara," panggil Rikuo.

"Iya?" ucap Yuki-Onna.

.

"Rikuo-Kun kemana ya?" tanya Kana sembari mencari-cari sosok lelaki berkacamata yang ia kenal.

"Kau kenapa Kana-Chan?" tanya Ryu. Ryuko Misaki adalah teman dekat (sebenarnya cukup dekat,) Kana. Karena Kana terpisah dengan teman-temannya saat dikelas dua jadi ia berteman dengan Ryu dan Emely. Ryu adalah gadis periang yang baik hati. Matanya hitam dan rambutnyapun hitam. Ia memiliki rambut pendek seperti Yura. Bedanya Ryu selalu mengepang rambutnya kecil dikanan dan kiri. Prestasi Ryu standart namun karena ia sering mengumpulkan informasi sana-sini dan periang mungkin ia cukup 'populer'. Emely Ishiyama adalah salah satu dari beberapa anak bule disekolah. Dibalik sifat manja dan periangnya ia merupakan anak yang kasar. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan untuk menghukum orang yang menentangnya. Karena tingkahnya dan wajah bulenya ia jadi terkenal. Tapi tak ada yang menyadari kalau ia anak kolongmerat. Wajar tiap hari ke sekolah jalan kaki dan selalu membeli roti untuk makan siang layaknya murid sekolah biasa. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan matanya berwarna orange seperti warna langit senja. Rambutnyapun tak terlalu panjang ia biasanya digerai dan memakai berbagai pernak-pernik rambut. Ryuko dan Emely sudah lama berteman, katanya dari SD.

"Tidak papa kok Ryuko-Chan," ucap Kana.

"Kalau ada apa bilang saja padaku , Kana-Chan!" ucap Emely riang.

"Iya Mely-Chan," ucap Kana senang temannya ternyata peduli.

"Oh ya Mely-Chan bagaimana keada Edo-Kun?" tanya Ryu.

"Edo-Kun?" tanya Kana yang melihat wajah Emely sedikit risih.

"Matsuri Edo, lahir tanggal 7 Februari sekarang duduk di bangku SMA kelas 3. Bersekolah di sekolah putra St. Mcgergio. Anak dari kolongmerat ternama! Shizuki Edo!. Sifat dasar pendiam dan dingin tapi banyak bicara terhadap orang yang sudah tunangan dari Emely Ishiyama. Lalu—"

"Cukup Ryu! Kau ingin semakin menyudutkanku ya?" ucap Emely kesal melihat Ryu membuka buku catatan informasinya.

"Hehehe Gomenne.," ucap Ryu keceplosan.

"Jadi kau sudah bertunangan Mely-Chan?" tanya Kana takjub.

"Eh., eto.. sebenarnya Edo-San itu suka sama Ryu. Dan mereka jadian. Tapi ternyata aku dijodohkan dengan dia. Maka dari itu aku harus berpura-pura dulu agar situasi tenang dan aku bisa memutuskan pertunangan!" ucap Emely bersemangat.

"Aku tidak jadian dengan anak cengeng itu! Aku bertanya karena kakakku mengkhawatirkan dia! Huuu!" ucap Ryu membela diri tapi tak dapat dipungkiri wajahnya memerah.

"Hahahahaha Ryu lucu! Kenapa kakakmu mengkhawatirkan Edo-San?" tanya Kana heran.

"Karena kakakku adalah butler bocah tengik itu., aku selalu disuruh menggantikan Nii-San kalau Nii-San sedang sibuk atau malas. Itu benar-benar bikin kesal tahu ga! Nii-San memang selalu seenaknya dan tak mau memikirkan aku!" ucap Ryu 'Curhat'.

"Jangan menjelek-jelekan Hiiro! Hiiro itu tak seperti itu!" ucap Emely.

"Hiiro?" tanya Kana bingung.

"Hiiro Misaki adalah kakakku, dapat dilihat Emely menyukai kakakku," ucap Ryu jengkel.

"Hahahaha kalian ini lucu sekali ya," ucap Kana.

"Huh! Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan si Nura? Kudengar tadi pagi ia menggendong Oikawa," ucap Ryu blak-blakkan.

"Hahaha.., tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Kana.

"Kau tenang sekali Kana-Chan," ucap Emely heran.

"Tidak., sejujurnya rasanya aku sedikit sebal," ucap Kana jujur.

.

"Tsurara," panggil Rikuo.

"Iya Rikuo-Sama?" tanya Yuki-Onna.

"Kau…"

**.**

"Hem?"

**.**

"Yuki-Onna jawab yang jujur,"

**.**

"Iya, apa Rikuo-Sama?"

**.**

"Kau lebih suka…"

**.**

"Suka apa?"

**.**

"Kau lebih suka Aku atau Si pemimpin pondium Nurarihyon?"

**.**  
>"Maksudnya? Aku tak menger—"<br>**.**

"Kau lebih suka Aku yang berwujud manusia atau Youkai, Yuki-Onna?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yak bersambung lagi.. review ditunggu ya pembaca tercinta :* oh ya yang mau liat gambar-gambar OC dalam cerita ini atau ceritaku yang lain silahkan mentions ke estu_icetwo**

**YAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK**

**READ  
>REVIEW<br>RELAIN YAA HARUS BERSAMBUNG**

**JANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!F**


	7. Class 7

"Tsurara," panggil Rikuo.

"Iya Rikuo-Sama?" tanya Yuki-Onna.

"Kau…"

**.**

"Hem?"

**.**

"Yuki-Onna jawab yang jujur,"

**.**

"Iya, apa Rikuo-Sama?"

**.**

"Kau lebih suka…"

**.**

"Suka apa?"

**.**

"Kau lebih suka Aku atau Si pemimpin pondium Nurarihyon?"

**.**  
>"Maksudnya? Aku tak menger—"<br>**.**

"Kau lebih suka Aku yang berwujud manusia atau Youkai, Yuki-Onna?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE IN POPULAR CLASS**

**Chap 7**

**.**

"Eh?"

Sesosok Youkai Yuki-Onna terbengong/cengo karena perkataan majikannya. Kenapa tidak? Pertanyaan yang majikannya ajukan tidak pernah terpikir oleh Yuki-Onna. Otaknya memproses semua kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Nura Rikuo. Wajahnya polosnya tak bergerak sedikitpun. Rikuo sendiri seperinya ingin menarik pertanyaannya tadi tapi ia juga ingin tahu jawaban Yuki-Onna.

"Ano., Rikuo-Sama.," ucap Yuki-Onnna.

"Jadi?" tanya Rikuo.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir kearah situ sejujurnya.," ucap Yuki-Onna.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rikuo.

"Menurutku.. Rikuo-Sama adalah Rikuo-Sama. Walau siang atau malam tetap saja.. Rikuo-Sama adalah Rikuo-Sama tak ada bedanya," ucap Yuki-Onna dengan senyuman yang indah.

"Tsurara.," ucap Rikuo.

'Bodoh kenapa aku memikirkan hal seperti itu., aku.. aku..' batin Rikuo.

"Rikuo-Sama? kau tak papa? Kau nampak pucat.," ucap Yuki-Onna.

"Hahahahaha kau harusnya khawatir pada dirimu sendiri Tsurara.," ucap Rikuo sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Yuki-Onna.

"Ah., aku akan mengambil makan siang dulu di mejaku!" ucap Yuki-Onna sambil berlari.

**.**

Rikuo duduk dikursi. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana khawatirnya ia tadi saat akan mendengar jawaban dari mulut Yuki-Onna. Rikuo menghela nafas. Ia lega mendengar jawaban Yuki-Onna baginya jawaban itu sangat pas. Tak kurang tak lebih. Setidaknya jawaban Yuki-Onna tidak membuatnya sakit hati dan bisa diterima. Rikuo menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa aku harus bertanya seperti itu ya.," ucap Rikuo pada dirinya sendiri.

'Itu karena kau berpikir kalau Yuki-Onna menyukaiku dan tidak menyukaimu.. sehingga kau merasa kalah olehku dan seakan-akan ingin menghilang sehingga membiarkanku berbahagia dengan Yuki-Onna,'

"Ah! Kau! Kaukan Diriku yang Youkai!" ucap Rikuo menyadari seseorang berbicara didalam pikirannya.

'Yah ini aku bocah,'

"Jadi menurutmu.. aku bertanya hal konyol tadi karena takut kehilangan Tsurara?" tanya Rikuo tak yakin.

'Yah sepenglihatanku,'

"Hahahahahaha," tawa Rikuo.

'Pejamkan matamu dan siapa yang ada didalam pikiranmu?'

Rikuo memejamkan mata dan., yah tak dapat dipungkiri. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh percaya dengan omongan dirinya yang Youkai.

"Kurasa kau tahu siapa yang kupikirkan? Bukannya kau adalah aku? Dan aku adalah kau.. begitukan kata pujaan hati kita?" ucap Rikuo sambil tersenyum.

'Pintar'

Rikuo berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia tersenyum sudah menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Namun ia urungkan niat itu karena ia ingat bahwa Yuki-Onna akan kembali membawakan bentonya. Tapi Rikuo berpikir tentang Kana. Rikuo takut akan menyakiti hati seorang Kana Ienaga. Rikuo merasa sudah mengkhianati Kana.

'Bocah kalau kau suka Tsurara ya sudah jangan pikirkan yang lain! jangan bikin susah aku!'

**.**

"Tapi aku.,"

**.**

"Rikuo-Sama! maaf menunggu!" ucap Yuki-Onna.

Yuki-Onna terdiam melihat muka kusut Rikuo dan senyum paksaannya. Yuki-Onna mendekatkan diri kearah Rikuo. Dengan hati-hati ia merasa bahwa Rikuo tidak seperti biasanya. Rikuo menatap Yuki-Onna yang berjalan kearahnya. Mata biru itu tak mungkin bisa dipungkiri bahwa Rikuo tidak terpikat oleh mata indah itu. Rambut hitam dengan sentuhan biru yang tergerai indah siapapun akan merasa ingin menyentuh rambut itu begitu pula Rikuo. Kulit indah nan mulus.. oh sudah lah kini seorang Nura Rikuo benar-benar terpukau. Kini Rikuo tahu kenapa wujud Youkainya menyukai Yuki-Onna. Memikirkan wujud Youkai Yuki-Onna.. kulit sewarna dengan salju, mata emas yang jernih dan bercahaya, rambut indah tergerai, tubuh ramping nan mungil terbalut dalam kimono, senyuman dan kesetiaan yang mengundang senyum, dan kelebihan lainnya yang tak dapat dijabarkan. Yuki-Onna mendekat kearah masternya itu dan menaruh punggung tangannnya didahi Rikuo.

"Apakah Rikuo-Sama sakit?" tanya Yuki-Onna khawatir.

"Tidak., maaf membuatmu khawatir," ucap Rikuo.

"Wajah Rikuo-Sama nampak pucat.," ucap Yuki-Onna.

"Tak papa., maaf ya.," ucap Rikuo.

Yuki-Onna memeluk Rikuo erat-erat. Rikuo kaget dengan perlakuan Yuki-Onna. Namun pelukan itu begitu hangat dan sulit ditolak. Rikuo membalas pelukan Yuki-Onna. Rikuo berpikir aku bolehkan memulai start duluan wahai wujud Youkaiku?.

"Rikuo-Sama.,"

"Apa?"

"Saya akan berada disisi anda dalam wujud apapun.. dalam keadaan apapun..," ucap Yuki-Onna dengan wajah yakin dan serius yang sukses membuat Rikuo tertegun.

"Arigatou., Tsurara," ucap Rikuo sambil tersenyum.

**.**

"Ada apa kau membawaku kesini Rikuo-Kun?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf," ucap Rikuo.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Kana dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku.., aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku selama ini," ucap Rikuo.

"Aku tak mengerti," ucap Kana tambah bingung.

Jujur saja Kana merasa sakit mendengar permintaan maaf Rikuo. Ia yakin Rikuo sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Rikuopun begitu. Rasanya sakit untuk melepas Kana tapi apa mau dikata kini ia memiliki Yuki-Onna. Ia sudah menetapkan hatinya.

"Aku., aku kini berpacaran dengan Oikawa," ucap Rikuo.

**.**

Hening.

**.**

"A…"

"Eh?"

"SELAMAT YA RIKUO-KUN!" ucap Kana diikuti tawa riangnya.

"Aku kaget sebenarnya tapi selamat ya! Aku tak menyangka kau akan jadian dengan Oikawa-San! Sebenarnya aku sedikit sebal karena hubunganku dan dia tak begitu baik tapi aku yakin Oikawa-San adalah orang yang baik! Jaga dia baik-baik Rikuo-Kun! Yah kau sempat bilangkan kalau kau suka O-I-Ka-Wa-San! Oh ya traktir aku dong untuk merayakan hari jadianmu! Bagaimana cara kau menembak Oikawa-San? Lalu apakah semua orang sudah tahu kau jadian dengan Oikawa? Padahal Oikawa-San baru saja masuk tapi sudah ada berita menghebohkan seperti ini ya! Hahahahaha," ucap Kana panjang lebar tiada henti.

"Pasti akan kujaga dia baik-baik. Aku akan menraktirmu kapan-kapan ya hahahahaha! Oh ya., caraku menembaknya tak jelas tapi belum banyak yang tahu aku jadian dengan dia kau adalah orang pertama yang tahu. Hahahahaha aku juga tak ingin membuat berita seheboh ini tapi apa mau dikata., aku jadian dengan anak populer sih hahahahahaha padahal aku cupu dan culun," ucap Rikuo dengan tawa garingnya.

"Aku yakin pilihan Rikuo pasti tepat," ucap Kana.

"Terimakasih Kana-Chan," ucap Rikuo.

"Douita Rikuo-Kun," ucap Kana.

"Ah sudah jam segini aku duluan ya!" ucap Rikuo.

**.**

Setelah Rikuo pergi Kana tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Haruskan senang? Atau sedih? Sungguh ia tak tahu mau berekspresi seperti apa. Tanpa terasa air mata Kana jatuh. Kana sendiri kaget kenapa ia bisa mengeluarkan air matanya. Padahal harusnya ia mendukung dan senang karena Rikuo sudah menemukan gadis pujaan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa air mataku ni mengalir? Harusnya aku senang.. aku.. aku… Huaaaa!" teriak Kana.

Kana menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kini ia sadar kalau ia menyukai Rikuo. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Rikuo. Ia tak mau Rikuo berpaling ke gadis lain. Ia tak mau Rikuo melirik gadis lain. ia tak mau Rikuo menjadi milik gadis lain. Ia hanya mau…. Rikuo berada disisinya. Cukup itu saja baginya.

"Rikuo.., Rikuo.. Rikuo!" ucap Kana diiringi tangisnya.

**.**

**.**

Dirumah

"Tsurara!" teriak Rikuo.

"Ah iya Rikuo-Sama., ada apa?" tanya Yuki-Onna.

"Kau mau ikut aku minum ditaman tidak?" tanya Rikuo.

"Diserambi? Tapi Wujud Rikuo-Sama belum berubah menjadi Youkai.. setahuku Rikuo-Sama yang berwujud manusia tak kuat minum sake," ucap Yuki-Onna.

"Tak papa., ayo ikut aku.," ucap Rikuo.

"Baik," jawab Yuki-Onna.

**.**

Yuki-Onna duduk disamping Rikuo. Wajah manis Rikuo disinari sinar matahari sore. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah dan tak dapat ditolak oleh siapun. Rikuo menatap Yuki-Onna sejenak lalu tersenyum. Yuki-Onnapun tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"Kemarilah Yuki-Onna," ucap Rikuo sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

Yuki-Onna tersentak kaget. Yah selama disekolah ia selalu dipanggil TSURARA jadi ia lupa kalau ia YUKI-ONNA. Yuki-Onna menurut dan duduk dipangkuan Rikuo. Rikuo memeluk Yuki-Onna dari belakang dan mencium wangi harum rambut Yuki-Onna. Dingin gak? Udah pasti dingin tapi namanya juga cinta apa mau dikata.

"Rikuo-Sama?" tanya Yuki-Onna yang merasa Rikuo agak aneh.

Rikuo memegang tangan Yuki-Onna dan menerawangnya ke langit. Yuki-Onna bingung hanya mengikuti Rikuo saja. Tiba-tiba tangan Rikuo berubah jadi sedikit lebih besar. Yah kini Rikuo sudah berada dalam wujud Youkainya.

"Yuki-Onna apa kau tahu?" tanya Rikuo.

"Tahu apa Rikuo-Sama?" tanya Yuki-Onna.

"Kalau aku sangat menyangimu," ucap Rikuo yang sukses membuat wajah Yuki-Onna memerah.

"Tanganmu kecil sekali ya., lembut., dingin," ucap Rikuo.

"Tangan Rikuo-Sama besar, hangat," ucap Yuki-Onna.

Mereka terdiam dalam kesunyian menikmati hangatnya tangan masing-masing. Mereka menikmati indahnya rembulan yang menyinari mereka. Dengan wajah bahagia mereka sama-sama menatap ke langit. Yuki-Onna tersenyum simpul.

"Rikuo-Sama ikutlah minum-minum didalam! Mumpung ada orang-orang dari Tono!" ucap Aotabo.

"Ah baiklah., Ayo Tsurara," ucap Rikuo sambil menarik tangan Tsurara.

**.**

"Yo Rikuo kau lama sekali," ucap Zen yang sudah meminum sekitar 2 botol sake.

"Aku tak segesit kau Zen," ucap Rikuo.

"Waw Rikuo menggandeng tangan Tsurara ya," ucap Reira.

"Wahahahahaha betul!" ucap Awashima.

"Aku rasa kau juga bergandengan denga Kurotabo, Awashima," ucap Rikuo sambil menunjuk tangan Awashima yang bergandengan dengan Kurotabo.

"Hahahahaha," tawa semua orang diruangan itiu yang melihat dua Youkai hebat tersebut salah tingkah.

Rikuo mengajak Yuki-Onna untuk duduk didekatnya. Yuki-Onnapun menurut saja. Apa kata majikan harus dituruti. Rikuo tersenyum melihat tingkah Yuki-Onna. Apa lagi saat Rikuo meminta sake yang kadar alkoholnya sangat tinggi. Wajah Yuki Onna langsung cemberut dan menggerutu tak karuan walau akhirnya Yuki-Onna menuruti kata-kata Rikuo.

"Rikuo-Sama! anda jangan banyak minum hari ini! besok anda sekolah!" ucap Yuki-Onna panik namun hal itu tak ditanggapi oleh Rikuo.

"Rikuo-Sam!" ucap Yuki-Onna dengan wajah kesal dan cemberut.

"Haahahahahahaha iya-iya kau ini lucu sekali sih Tsurara., rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat menajadikanmu istri pewaris ketiga!" ucap Rikuo yang sontak membuat semua orang yang ada disitu kaget tak kepalang.

"Ano., Rikuo-Sama apa yang barusan anda katakan?" tanya Tengu.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat menjadikan Tsurara istriku," ucap Rikuo.

**.**

Hening.

**.**

"Yah kalau begitu sekarang ada pesta pernikahan Rikuo dan Tsurara!" ucap Nurarihyon, kakek Rikuo dengan polosnya.

"AAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAA ?!" teriak semuanya kaget.

"Dari pada nanti-nanti.," ucap Nurarihyon.

"Hieeeee!" teriak Yuki-Onna kaget dengan wajah tak kepalang.

"Nah TSU-RA-RA~! Mari habiskan malam ini berdua saja~!" ucap Rikuo dengan mesumnya sambil mendorong Yuki-Onna hingga terjatuh yang membuat semua orang berwajah memerah.

"A—apa?!" ucap Yuki-Onna yang berada dibawah tubuh Rikuo dan wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Mari habiskan mala mini Tsu-Ra-Ra-Chan~" ucap Rikuo sambil tersenyum.. Tsurara kini berwajah merah padam dan…

**.**

**.**

"RIKUO-SAMA BAKA!"

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**Gimana? Tamat dengan Gaje? Sabar ya.. author geblek ini mengajar waktu. /Plak! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha sabar yaaaa.. eh eh RIPIUW YAAAAAAAAAAA Janeeeee!~**


End file.
